


Somewhere Only We Know

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete AU, Felicity and Roy siblings, Gen, He's Just Not That Into You AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's Just Not That Into You AU. Felicity Smoak has always been career driven, so after too many disastrous dates she's ready to give up on her already non-existent love life, till she meets Oliver Queen, playboy and womaniser, who offers to help her find a guy who'll commit. But with warnings from friends and family, can they really work together, plus deal with the lives of everyone around them? Will Felicity find the guy of her dreams? Will Oliver be able to keep a female friend and help her? Or are things destined to fail before they even begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the start of another multichapter for me (hopefully if I don't get too side tracked) anyway this will very loosely be based on the film He's Just Not That Into You, it is a complete AU. 
> 
> If you recognise anything it obviously isn't mine and there will be quotes from both the film and Arrow, this is just something fun for me that was brought into fruition by a dear friend on tumblr...
> 
>  
> 
> So yeh I hope you enjoy and I can't promise when updates will be added but as usual I will try...

Felicity had had enough. She looked at the dark haired guy with the easy smile across from her. They'd had a lovely meal, a few drinks but now he was messing with his phone.

"Sorry, one of my friends is having a rough day..." He said with a genuine sad look in his eyes, but Felicity knew that look wasn't directed towards her.

"Go." She said softly. "If your friend needs you just _go_ Tommy."

"Are you sure Felicity?" She nodded with a smile. He leant forward giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're a _star!_ It was nice to meet you." He stood up, sorting out his dark grey suit jacket. "Stay, have a few drinks, unwind, tell the barman to put it on my tab."

"Sure." She smiled as he made his way to the exit. She shook her head. Tommy was a nice guy, he really was but it was obvious whoever this friend was, he clearly cared for a lot with the way his eyes sparkled when he saw the name on his screen. She sighed to herself as she pulled her phone out of her bag, dialling a number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Sara, just why? Why would you set me up with a guy who clearly has... _Something_ with I'm guessing another woman. I mean he was easy on the eyes, had a charming smile, great jokey personality, in fact I'm sure we'd get along really well but he spent the last part of our evening on his phone to a _friend_. In all honesty if I hadn't heard a woman crying I wouldn't have believed it myself. But anyway... You really need to _stop_ setting me up with _random_ guys." She sighed. "Sorry I know you're only _trying_ to help but I think it's time I throw in the towel." She ended the call picking up her purse and glass of red wine, and made her way over to the bar section, sitting on a stool.

* * *

Felicity wasn't the kind of woman who was bothered about needing a man. But lately watching her 3 best friends all loved up had her questioning her life, _plus want was different to need right?_

Felicity was career driven, so what if her dad walking out on her, her mum and her brother pushed her into wanting to further her career prospects. _After watching your mum work any job to try to feed you who wouldn't want job security before marriage and kids_. It wasn't as if Felicity hadn't had boyfriends, even one-night stands, she just was more focused on her career goals than personal life ones. Plus she hated to be the one to admit it, she was kind of picky. She wanted someone like her friends had found, that love that lasts a life time, _soul mates_ , not someone who at the first sign of trouble abandons you and your kids with multiple debts.

* * *

She closed her eyes briefly as her finger ran around the rim of her glass. Maybe her abandonment issues affected her more than she thought. She opened her eyes watching the hustle and bustle of the busy bar. She observed the barman, in a blue shirt, who was serving at a record pace and clearly flirting with every female present. She shook her head, rolling her eyes at the way the women seemed to fawn over him. _Were his lines really that smooth? Or was it the fact he was supplying them with alcohol for the evening?_

"Both," He chuckled, "Hi, how can I help you?" A voice so rugged and silky said, her eyes snapped up to the barman, _frack she must have been speaking out loud._

"I'm sor-" her words failed her as she stared into his bright blue orbs, the blue shirt doing wonders for them. His short hair and stubbled chiselled jaw had her mouth falling open. _Jesus, was she dreaming?_

" _Nope_ , you're not dreaming, I'm most definitely here." He laughed again, before winking at her. "Hi I'm Oliver-"

"I know who you are." She replied without much thought, "not that I'm some crazy _stalker_ or anything, but then I suppose billionaire, playboys get those too-"

"Ex." She frowned,

" _Huh?_ "

"Ex-billionaire." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeh well that might be but I should hope I know the face of the son of the man, whose company I work for."

"Ah you work at QC." He said with an easy smile, but it seemed too fake to Felicity, like his eyes spoke more than his words. There was sadness there.

"Yep." She said smoothly.

"Well what can I get you?"

"House red please." He nodded about to move away. "Oh..." His head span back around then, "and put it on Tommys tab, he said I could have _anything_." He raised an eyebrow, as his eyes quickly glanced around the place.

"You're his date?" He asked giving her a quick glance. She was wearing a pink blouse and grey pencil skirt, in fact it was her work attire but it was smart enough for a date too. Her hair was down in waves as she had quickly pulled it from its ponytail before the start of the evening. Her glasses were in place and her makeup minimal apart from her bright fuchsia lips. She tilted her head as his eyes met hers, raising her eyebrow up in question.

"I was until _he left_." She replied not looking away.

"Well he's an idiot, but his loss is _my gain_." He winked and Felicity literally laughed in his face.

"What so you two share women?"

"Well it wouldn't be the _first_ time." He said leaning over her.

" _Seriously?_ It was bad enough that your friend ran out on me for his _friend_ , though whoever she was was clearly _more_ than a friend, and then I have to put up with guys like _you_ thinking I'll just jump into bed with you because you have a handsome face and all those smooth _lines_." He smiled at her then.

"I always thought it was because of my handsome face too." Felicity closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. She stood up, and he grabbed her wrist. "Sorry." He said frowning slightly. "Please sit. I'll get your drink and we can talk."

"What like two _actual_ adults?" She said staring at his hand still holding her. He let go then standing straighter.

"Yes." He smiled; it wasn't like his previous smiles. This one seemed softer, seemed more real, more him.

"Okay." She gently took her seat again as he called over another person to man the bar. Then he disappeared through a door in the back. Felicity frowned to herself, _had he really just lied to her face?_

She could feel the anger of a pretty disappointing night weighing her down. She was just about to slip from her seat again when someone stood beside her. She looked up to see a lanky dark haired, green eyed guy blocking her path. He had one arm on her chair and the other on the bar.

"Hey gorgeous, what's a girl like you doing sitting alone." He gave her a beaming grin, and something in his eyes sent chills down Felicitys spine.

"I'm perfectly happy sitting here _alone_ , thanks." She said sliding back into her seat. He leant forward a little more, leaning uncomfortably into her personal space.

"Well I could show you a _pretty_ good time."

"No thanks." She replied instantly not looking at him.

"Stop being so _stuck up_ , I'll show you what you're _missing_." Felicity really couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at his line. It was only his hand tightening around her arm that stopped her. Her eyes snapped up to his as he gripped even harder.

"Let go of me." She said forcefully.

"What if I say no?" He said leaning closely to her face. She felt her hand clench into a fist ready to attack when suddenly, he was being pulled towards the bar. His hand unclasped from her arm as his head slammed into the wood. She glanced up to see Oliver there, he gestured towards the door.

"I think you owe the young lady an apology." He spat out as he held the man's head.

"S…s…sorry." He stuttered as a man pulled him out of Olivers grasp. She glanced up to be met with the eyes of John Diggle.

"John?" Felicity asked.

"Fliss? This guy hurt you?"

"No..."

"He _isn't_ welcome here anymore Dig." Oliver replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on no harm-"

"You're lucky I didn't _break your neck_ so get the hell out of _my_ place." Diggle dragging him away silenced him before he had a chance to respond.

"I can handle myself you didn't have to do that you know?" She said tilting her head and looking at him. His arms stayed crossed over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. She couldn't stop staring at his arms they were huge, muscular and he looked strong, like he could break her but also somehow they seemed like a safety net, strong safe arms to rest in. She shook her head; _no she was not going to think of Oliver Queen like that._

"So I don't get a thank you then?" He replied with a wink.

"Why? You slammed that man's head into the bar and you walked off and left me-"

"To get _this_." He grabbed a bottle from under the bar. "Latife Rothschild, 1982." Felicitys mouth fell open.

"But... That's _really_ expensive... I can't afford a bottle of that-"

"Ah but Tommy is paying." Oliver said softly as he uncorked the bottle pouring her a glass and handing it to her. She glanced at him.

"But-"

"No buts just _drink_." He smiled as he poured himself a glass. She took a small sip savouring the rich taste before her blue eyes met his once again.

"You do realise that this _won't_ get you into my pants tonight or in fact _any_ night?" She said placing the glass down.

"Would you believe..." He frowned at her then. "I don't know your name." He said with a slight frown.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak." He leant on the bar in front of her.

"Would you believe Miss Smoak that I'm not actually trying to do that?" Felicity's head dropped because, of course not. _Why would the Adonis that was Oliver Queen, even take a second glance at IT girl Felicity Smoak?_

" _Girl?_ " Felicity's eyes snapped up to his. "I don't think you are looking in the right mirrors Felicity." She felt like she was drowning in his eyes, she grabbed her glass taking another drink.

"Well I don't think the guys I date think _that_."

"Clearly they do, otherwise they wouldn't go on a date with you." Oliver replied instantly.

"Yes they date me, but they just want sex, not that I don't want that, I mean that's totally great but it would be nice if they called, or you know actually _wanted_ a relationship with me."

"Felicity you seem like a nice person. So I'm going to be honest with you. If a guy doesn't call he _isn't_ interested." She nodded slowly drinking her wine _as_ _if she didn't already know that_. "That doesn't mean you aren't attractive, or a great person, it just means he doesn't want to commit. It's his problem _not_ yours"

"Talking from years of experience Queen?" She said raising an eyebrow. Olivers smile faltered slightly before his clearly fake one slipped back into place.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"I could read it all online _if_ I wanted to." She said with a short tone. "I would just like to date a nice guy who wants _more_ than just a one night thing, or you know has the one night thing and wants more..." She sighed finishing her wine. She looked up then and found Oliver staring at her with a soft smile and slight frown.

"Take it from a guy who has spent _all_ his life moving from woman to woman. You don't want a guy like _me_. He won't treat you right because pure and simple if a guy is treating you like crap then he genuinely _doesn't_ give a crap." The way his voice softened and he belittled himself caused Felicity to tilt her head in puzzlement.

"But surely people can _change_? My best friend married a guy and then got divorced but then they got remarried and she's pregnant now. Surely there are exceptions?"

"The _rare exceptions_ sure but the rule is if he treats you like rubbish he doesn't care." _Surely Felicity could be an exception? If she met the right guy… maybe_. "No you're _the rule_." She looked up at him she had clearly said that out loud again. She shook her head as the blush crept up her neck.

"Well thank you for being so honest. I should probably get going."

"I'll call you a cab." Oliver replied instantly grabbing his phone. Felicity was a smart woman she knew if guys treated you like crap that meant they weren't worth her time but _how was she supposed to find a nice guy?_

"I'll help you if you want?" Oliver said softly.

" _Oh frack_ , I swear the wine must be affecting my brain to mouth filter, though it sometimes doesn't work right anyway-" Olivers soft chuckle stopped her.

"Seriously call this place _anytime_ , I don't mind." He smiled softly.

"Thank you," She stood up from the bar, "Oh… and goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity." He replied with a genuine smile that she thought made his eyes sparkle and the sadness fade, she couldn't help smiling too.

* * *

Felicity left Oliver's bar and restaurant finding Diggle stood just outside the door.

"What are you doing here Felicity?"

"Sara set me up on another date."

" _With Oliver?_ " He said slightly sceptically.

"Oh god _no!_ Tommy, Oliver and Saras friend..."

"Ah, well you should be careful with Oliver. He's a nice guy don't get me wrong but when it comes to women-"

"Yes I know." She said softly patting his arm. "I can take care of myself where Oliver is concerned plus he's not _my type_." Diggle scoffed slightly. "What?"

"He's mostly _every ones_ type." He said crossing his arms over his chest making the bouncer 'look' look even more menacing.

"Yes well I like my guys to have more… substance than money and good looks." Diggle couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"There is more to Oliver than he shows the world Fliss." She frowned.

"So first you warn me off him then tell me there is more to him... That's _a lot_ of mixed messages Dig."

"I'm just saying be careful." He said softly.

"Aren't I always?" She smiled brightly. "I didn't realise that you were the bouncer here."

"And barman, and waiter, basically anything and everything." He smiled.

"So you gave up the bodyguard job for _this_." She gestured.

"No I gave it up _for Oliver_."

"See he can't be that much of a bad guy if you believed in him enough to move careers for him." Diggle chuckled a little.

"Fliss like I said there is more to him than he portrays to the world and women. He just _isn't_ good with women."

"I think that depends on your definition of _good_ really." She winked.

"You know what I mean." She smiled playfully as he frowned.

"I promise I'll be fine, I know how to handle myself, goodnight Dig." She said walking up to the cab that had pulled up.

"Night Fliss, see you soon." She waved as she stepped into the taxi.

* * *

Felicity stepped into her apartment expecting it to be silent and in darkness, but she was wrong. She walked into the open planned living space.

"Roy? What are _you_ doing here?" She said placing her purse and keys down.

"Well I do _live_ here sis." He said drinking a beer he had in his hand.

"Yes but you and Laurel had your date tonight, I thought you'd stay at hers like you mostly do." Roy sighed deeply.

"It didn't go to plan."

"What do you mean?" Felicity said sitting beside him on the sofa.

"Well for some reason she thought I was going to _propose_..."

" _What?!_ Were you?" Felicity said turning to face him.

"No. We both know my opinion on marriage."

"Yes but this is Laurel..."

"I know. We've been together for 2 years-"

"Technically 3."

"We spent the first year as _friends with benefits_ , after that douche broke her heart... We didn't actually become a proper couple till 2 years ago." Felicity shook her head.

"Still..."

"I get it, _I do_ but I'm 22 Fliss, and I just don't feel ready."

"Don't you love her anymore?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course I do! She's helped me so much, you all have, and I've helped her rebuild her heart but I just... _Argh!_ " He sighed heavily.

"You'll both figure it out." She said placing a reassuring hand on his arm. "Just remember she's 26, she's probably feeling like she's waited long enough, especially on the idiot that broke her heart."

"I know... I just I don't know."

"Talk to her, probably not tonight but talk to her." She said softly as she stood up. "And I have work in the morning so night Roy."

"How'd the date go?" He asked spinning around.

"Pretty rubbish, but I had my eyes opened tonight."

" _Right..._ " He frowned softly turning back to face the TV. "Fliss…"

"Yes?" She said turning her head in his direction.

"Remember to talk to Sara about that number for the ads person."

"I will do, go get some sleep Roy."

"Good night Blondie."


	2. Girl Talk and Boy Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SORRY it has taken me so long to update! THANK YOU EVERYONE for all your support it's amazing! My muse sort of flew out of the window, and then since the Olicity sex scene I have not been able to focus (not even kidding!) so I'm sorry if this isn't up to the usual scratch! BUT I'll try to be back sooner, I do have some other things I need to write too... ANYWAY I hope you enjoy :).

Felicity walked into her office an easy smile on her face as she sat down at her desk; she had thought about Oliver's words. He was right. Now she just needed help and that would probably be best coming from another guy, but could she really trust Oliver Queen? Yeh he was handsome and clearly had a way with women but did that mean he knew which guys she'd like, about a guy who would commit. She wasn't sure.

"What you thinking about?" Sara's words came crashing through and she jumped slightly.

"Sara... Haven't you heard of knocking?" Sara chuckled.

"We did knock, but you didn't respond." Lyla said stepping in beside her. Her baby bump looked bigger every day.

"Oh, sorry guys. Do we have a meeting this morning?" She frowned a little looking in her schedule.

"No, we just came to ask about your date." Sara winked playfully, as she came to sit in the chair opposite Felicity. Lyla closed the door before she joined them.

"Didn't you get my voicemail message?" Felicity asked tilting her head. Sara frowned pulling out her phone.

"My bad, I must have turned it off."

"Well long story short, he was really nice had a great time till his friend called and then he seemed on edge so I told him to leave. It was clearly an upset female, so I don't think he's as single as _you believe_ Sara." Felicity said placing her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands.

"Wait what? No Tommy is _totally single_!"

"Not from how he acted last night."

"I guess I'll have to call him, see what the heck he was playing at."

"Sara no... What's the point?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Yes but like someone told me last night, he clearly doesn't _care_ so there is no point." Sara glanced at Lyla.

"Where'd you hear that?" Lyla asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well when Tommy left me I got talking to someone else and he made a lot of _sense_..."

"What did he say?" Sara asked.

"That if a guy treats you like crap then he doesn't give a crap, that people like you Lyla," She gestured a hand at her as she leant back in her chair, "you and John are a rare exception and I am a rule. That guys mainly just want a one night thing and _not commitment_." Sara and Lyla stared at her mouths agape.

"A guy told you that?" Sara asked.

"Yes..."

"Why are I and Johnny an exception?" Lyla asked with a slight frown.

"Because you two didn't work out, but then you got back together and are stronger than ever."

"Right..." She frowned.

"You're _rare_ , mostly if things don't work, they just _don't._ "

"Yeh but relationships take time; they need work-"

"I know but look at the last guy I dated. I only saw him at times convenient for him, he'd regularly cancel, and he never made any effort. And look at Cooper. He basically used me for his own advantage, you see what I mean?"

"So if they treat you badly on a first date they don't care?" Sara asked with a frown.

"Exactly!"

"But what if they treat you alright but are just trying to sleep with you..." She asked with a sceptical look.

"That's where Oliver comes in; he thinks that he could figure out which guy is a keeper and who is just after a one night thing."

"Oliver?" Lyla asked.

"As in _Oliver Queen_?" Sara practically squirmed.

"Yes Oliver Queen."

"As in the billionaire womaniser, your boss, Roberts's son, Oliver Queen?" Lyla said her eyebrows raised.

"Yes okay? Tommy took me to Oliver's bar and restaurant. And we got talking."

"So you like him?" Sara asked hesitantly.

"No... I mean he's good looking, I can't deny that, his eyes, his jaw, his face, his arms..." She shook her head. "No Oliver was just _right_... He didn't hold back."

"So _he_ thinks he can find you a guy?"

"No he just thinks he can tell the ones who will commit..."

"Well Ollie should know." Sara replied instantly. Lyla gave her a sideways glance.

"Sorry but he has slept with nearly _every_ woman in this city, so I'm sure he can tell if a guy's a player but..."

"Are you sure he doesn't have ulterior motives?"

"No... No he really doesn't he made it clear he doesn't want commitment and I made it clear he _isn't_ getting in my pants." Both women chuckled.

"Just keep reminding yourself that Fliss." Sara said looking more serious.

"Believe me; I have _zero interest_ in sex with Oliver... I mean obviously he's gorgeous, and if he's had that many women he has to be doing something right... and I'm going to stop there." She crossed her arms over her chest as the two women smiled at her. "I'll be fine Sara; I can take care of myself."

"Well we definitely know that." Lyla smiled. "I remember when you broke Cooper's nose." Sara laughed a little.

"I must say that is the reason I try not to get on your bad side." Sara teased.

"Hey I could _destroy_ you easily without even touching you, just with my fingers and my computer." She ran a hand over the monitor.

"What's more terrifying is I know that's not even a lie." Sara said glancing at Lyla.

"Exactly so think what I could do to Oliver." Both women nodded. "Right back to work then, we only have half a day today and I want to get the-"

"We're taking you to happy hour." Sara said without even missing a beat.

"Excuse me?"

"You're... _we're_ going to happy hour." She repeated.

"But one of us is _pregnant_..."

"Hey I don't have to drink." Lyla said slowly rising from the chair.

"Fine okay, we'll go to happy hour but I need both of your reports on the new weapons before we leave."

"Yes boss." Sara winked and Lyla grinned as Felicity groaned.

"Oh and Sara..." She said just before they left the office.

"Yes?"

"You said you had a number for the ads person for Roy?"

"Oh yeh... I'll get it to you later I need to call Nyssa about it."

"Okay and thanks."

"No problem, it helps Nyssas fathers revenue, so all good." She smiled nodding as the ladies left the room, and she turned back to her computer.

* * *

Oliver had just woken up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He'd been sleeping in Verdant bar and restaurants office. His old place was that appalling that when his contract ended, he left and he hadn't got the keys to his new apartment, just around the corner, yet. So he was choosing to sleep in his office that was filled with boxes of his possessions. He easily pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark blue jumper, making his way to the kitchen grabbing some cereal. He was just making his way back to the office when he heard the doors opening and two voices talking.

"I'm just saying Dig, Oliver could make a lot more money if he turned this place into a night club." Oliver shook his head as he changed his route to the front of house.

"And as I told you Tommy, Oliver isn't the same _boy_ from years ago."

"I don't know about that." Oliver replied as he chewed on a mouthful of cereal.

"Well nice to see you made an effort for me."

"We don't have any plans today Tommy, I'm working."

"You're _always_ working." Tommy complained in jest.

"Says the man who works at Merlyn Global." He raised an eyebrow as he came from behind the bar.

"I'll restock the bar whilst we wait for the chef." Dig said walking passed them both.

"Thanks Dig." Oliver replied. As soon as he was gone Tommy turned to him.

"That mans so good to you."

"I know he's been like a brother." Tommys face fell a little. "Hey, you know you're my brother too."

"I know... He's just better-"

"No he's _different_. I need you too." Oliver smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was just passing when I saw Dig so I thought I'd come by and pay the tab."

"Scared I'd stolen your date?" Oliver teased.

"It wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it would be the last. You got her stashed in the back somewhere?" Tommy joked. Oliver shook his head.

"No, she had a drink and left. She seemed _nice_."

"Nice? Since when do you call a woman nice?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you run out on a date for another woman?" Tommys smile faltered slightly as he sighed not meeting Olivers gaze.

"Fair point. The tab?" Oliver leant over the bar handing Tommy a piece of paper. His eyes widened slightly.

"You charged me for a Rothschild?!"

"Well you said she could have _anything_."

"Seriously you didn't get with her?"

"No Tommy."

"What blonde and intelligent not your type?" Tommy winked, "Seriously though dude she was a looker, the blouse and skirt combo, and glasses kind of like a naughty librarian." Diggle coughed loudly looking between the two guys.

"I hope you two are more respectful around her than when you are here." Diggle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Dig, she was pretty you have to admit i-." Oliver jabbed him in the side and he groaned loudly. Oliver could see Dig was angry from the way he stood straighter and glared at Tommy. He looked up then as Dig stepped closer. "What did I do?"

"Felicity is like a sister to me man."

"Oh I'm so s-"

"Save it... Both of you." Dig shook his head. "I get it neither of you want to commit but it's about time you both learnt some respect."

"Hey what did I do?" Oliver said standing taller.

"You might not have done anything yet Oliver but you forget I've _seen_ what you're like." Oliver dropped his head a little.

"I... I'm not the same guy anymore..." He said softly.

"I am sorry Dig. Neither of us are the same. You know what we're like now." Diggle shook his head.

"Yes I do, you're hung up on girl you can't even have and you, you Oliver don't even know what you want." Both guys stood staring at him unblinking. "I will say this once, and _only once_ if I hear either of you talking like that again about _any_ woman, I won't even hesitate in putting you in your place." Both guys nodded.

"We promise." Tommy replied as Diggle started to stock the bar. "Right," Tommy stood up pulling out his wallet handing the cash to Oliver, "keep the change." Oliver placed his bowl on the bar as the two walked to the main doors. Oliver opened it as Tommy stepped out.

"I'll see you later Tommy."

"You will... And dude, I actually think Diggle can be scarier than I parents sometimes." Oliver grinned then unable to stop the laugh that escaped him.

"I learnt that a long time ago."

"See you." Tommy waved as Oliver closed and locked the door.

"So you know Felicity?" Oliver asked walking back towards Diggle.

"Yes I do..."

"And she's like a sister?"

"Yes... Where are you going with this Oliver?" Diggle said standing straight.

"Nowhere, I just wondered why you never mentioned her before." Diggle shook his head.

"I know you've changed, I've seen you change, but I also know what you are like with women."

"Hey I might not commit but I don't intentionally hurt anyone..."

"That's exactly the point... You still hurt them plus Felicity is the commitment kind of girl."

"So you never mentioned her in case I decided to what go after her?" Oliver said feeling more offended than he should.

"No I never mentioned her because she never came up."

"Oh right..." Oliver shook his head, smiling as he thought about the babbling blonde.

"Why so interested Oliver?" His eyes snapped to his and he could see the seriousness in his posture.

"I... She seemed like a nice girl, who hasn't had it all that easy... So I offered to help her, and I just wondered why after knowing me for what? 6 years you'd never mentioned her..." He shrugged slightly; he really was just interested in that.

"She's Lylas work colleague, well boss now, but that's how we met her. She was only 19 when she started at your dads place. But some personal issues came up, and we all got closer, helped her."

"Oh... Like what?" The question slipped out of its own accord, he really didn't know why he was asking, and he just wanted to know.

"I know you're my boss Oliver, you're like a brother to me but that's _her_ personal life, it's not mine to tell." Oliver nodded in understand, staring off into the distance thinking about Felicity. "Oh and I know how much you've proven yourself over these last 5 years but if she comes to you for help, and you hurt her... You think you've seen me mad, believe me _you haven't_." Oliver nodded.

"I have no intention of hurting her Dig." He grabbed his bowl heading back to the kitchen. "Plus I doubt I'll even hear from her again."


	3. The First Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to update, I swear I'm not normally this slow but my muse as decided to do multiple things at once, and real life got really busy! SO I'm sorry, I promise there will be updates, I don't ever not finish a story I just can't promise when my updates will be but THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!!! I'm sorry for the shortness of this too but hopefully my own personal twists in later chapters will make them longer, anyway thank you as always I hope you enjoy :).

                                                             

 

"This was a bad idea... a real bad idea." Felicity muttered to herself as she sat staring at her phone and the card on the table. She was home alone, and it was early evening, she sighed as she let her mind wander back.

* * *

_"So what's your plan here?" Felicity asked crossing her arms as they sat at a table in the bar._

_"Well to drink and unwind." Sara smiled and winked. Felicity groaned._

_"Please say this isn't another set up."_

_"It's not but hey we're in a full bar and it's happy hour! So you never know." She got up from the table. "I'll go order some drinks." She said walking to the bar._

_"Are you sure you're okay Fliss?" Lyla asked a hand on her bump._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Fliss..." She said raising an eyebrow._

_"I... I just... I want what you have. You and Sara have. I want that love that's so sweet, but passionate. That you feel it deep in your bones."_

_"Oh Felicity." Lyla leant forward placing a hand over hers. "You'll get it I promise; sometimes we have to kiss a lot of frogs before we get our prince." Felicity chuckled then, as Lyla leant back in her chair. "Plus it's all taken us years to get this far." She nodded when a guy walked over to her._

_"Hi ladies, I'm Jeremy. Can I get any of you a drink?"_

_"Got it covered buddy." Sara said sliding passed him, handing Felicity and Lyla their drinks._

_"Oh it would appear you beat me to it." He grinned; his dark hair and soft smile making him look boyish. Just then Sara's phone rang._

_"Ah Nyssa, I gotta take this, I'll get that information for you too Fliss."_

_"Thanks Sara." She replied as Sara quickly escaped the bar._

_"So ladies what do you do?"_

_"I'm head of the weapons department." Lyla smiled softly. "And this is my boss Felicity head of applied sciences at QC."_

_"Wow." His eyes went wide as he stared at her. "That must be some talent you have Felicity, I mean you look damn young to be head of such a department at QC." Felicity blushed slightly._

_"Well I guess I must." She shrugged lightly._

_"Well I work in finance, but seriously you must be a genius."_

_"Yep certified and everything." Lyla added._

_"Wow." He glanced at his watch then. "I should be heading off..."_

_"What a friend waiting?" Felicity asked._

_"No back to work I'm afraid."_

_"You go back to work after happy hour? What's happy about that?" He looked her straight in the eye._

_"I met you." She raised an eye brow at his smooth line. "I'd love to get to know you better do you have a card?"_

_"Of course." She automatically pulled one out her purse handing it to him._

_"And here's mine." He pulled his card out his pocket. "Looking forward to hearing from you Felicity." She frowned then as he was about to step away._

_"Wait so am I contacting you or are you contacting me that was pretty confusing." He frowned then._

_"We'll get in touch." He replied with a smile. She raised an eyebrow sceptically as he walked away. She turned back to Lyla._

_"He seemed nice." Felicity nodded her head in agreement as she ripped the card in two. "What are you doing?" Lyla frowned slightly._

_"If he wants to see me he'll call." She smiled sipping at her wine._

_"It seems Oliver has made quite the impression." Lyla replied with a wink._

_"He did." Her eyes widened as Lyla smiled. "Not like that I swear! He was just honest and like really blunt. It was refreshing." Lyla nodded still smiling. "Stop that okay?"_

_"Stop what?"_

_"You know what!"_

* * *

She grabbed her phone, hitting dial.

"Hello, Verdant Oliver speaking how can I help you?" She could hear the hustle of the bar behind him.

"I... Uh sorry you're busy I shouldn't have called."

"Felicity?"

"Yes..."

"Hey." He said softly and she couldn't help smiling to herself.

"Hi."

"What can I do for you?"

"I... I have a question."

"Okay give me one second." Oliver pressed a button on the phone, put the receiver down and headed to the silence of his office. He picked the phone up again. "Okay hit me."

"So I met Jeremy at happy hour..."

"Let me guess? He said the only thing happy about his hour was _you_." She could hear the smile in his voice as she blushed slightly.

"Some derivative of that yes. So he asked for my card and then handed me his-"

"He's not interested."

"Oh really?"

"Yes if I guy gives you his number before taking yours-"

"But he did take mine..."

"But he didn't call did he?"

"No..." She sighed.

"Believe me if I guy wants to see you he _will_ see you. I once followed a girl to Paris just to get her to date me."

"Really? How'd that work out for you?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well let's just say her father wasn't too impressed plus she turned out to be... _crazy_."

"Is it your sensitivity with women that makes you so popular?" The question escaped her lips before she even thought about it. She frowned at herself as silence fell over the other end.

"Don't call him, he isn't interested."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Oh and if you'd prefer to call me personally, rather than the bar, just ask Dig for my number."

"Okay." She replied hanging up shaking her head just as Roy walked in.

"Hey sis." He smiled stepping closer to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yep everything's just fine."

"What about you and Laurel?" He shrugged.

"I haven't called her... I sent some flowers to her office but I didn't want to push my luck just yet."

"Okay." She shook her head and he smiled as he kicked his shoes off by the door. "Roy?"

"Yes Fliss?"

"If you need to talk I'm here you know that right?" He frowned a little. "No matter what, I won't judge you I'll always be here for you." He nodded.

"I know. You've always been here for me so thank you." He turned towards his room. "Oh and I'm always here for you too." She smiled then as he slowly walked away.

"Oh and I have that ad persons number." He span back around, as she held out the card for him. He snatched it in his hands smiling a little. "My, someone's eager." She raised an eyebrow.

"Felicity this girl has worked _wonders_ for my company, like my sales have increased so much... That was with _just_ emails, imagine over the phone or even face to face."

"I know. I'm proud of you." Roy grinned then with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to leave a message." She nodded as he walked off to his room once more. He dialled the number on the card, waiting for the voicemail to click on when, on the second ring, a sweet voice answered.

"Hello, Demons Head Publishings, advertisement consultant Thea speaking. How can I help you?"

"Errr..." Roys mind faltered for a second.

"Hello is anyone there?" He could hear people chatting in the background, she sound like she was busy. "Hello?"

"Hi, sorry bad connection. Roy Harper, I run Roys Realtors..."

"Roy! Yes I know you... We placed an ad for you. So what can I help you with?"

"You sound pretty busy I can call back another time?"

"Well I presume this is work related?"

"Yes, you did such a great job I wanted to ask about additional adverts."

"Ah okay, how about tomorrow morning? Give me a call whenever you're ready."

"Yes. Thank you Thea, you've been such a help."

"No problem Roy goodbye."

"Bye."

Thea hung up the phone unable to stop the smile from gracing her lips.

"What you smiling for Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"Just a client, he's impressed with my work so he's come back for more." Oliver smiled then at the excited enthusiasm of his 20 year old sister.

"It seems you're doing really well Thea." Tommy added with a smile.

"Told you all, I wanted to prove myself."

"And we _never_ doubted you." Oliver said with a soft smile, "I could say lets a drink to celebrate but you're underage." Thea laughed.

"Not for too long Ollie." She said playfully.

"Seriously though, I am _proud_ of you." Oliver grinned.

"And I am proud of you too... I wish mum and dad could see how much you've _grown_." Oliver froze then his muscles tightening at the mention of his parents.

"Well that's _their_ choice Speedy." He said not meeting her eyes. She instantly regretted bringing up their parents, and glanced to Tommy who shuffled in his seat slightly.

"I'm proud of both of you! So grown up, so mature!" He tried to make it humorous, lighten the mood until his phone went off. All eyes snapped to it, Laurels name flashing on the screen. Oliver raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that the reason you walked out on your date yesterday?" Oliver asked. He merely nodded in response unable to look at him.

"Damn you've got _it_ so bad Merlyn."

"Shut up." He mumbled under his breath. "And at least I'm actually meeting people face to face unlike you and your cyber dating."

"You're _what!?_ " Oliver replied. Thea glared at Tommy before her eyes landed on Oliver.

"I'm an adult Ollie, I don't have time to actually date so I meet people online it's safe and I'm fine. It's just a bit of fun..."

"That could get you _hurt_!" His voice rose with every word.

"Firstly it is _my life_ ; secondly I never give my real name unless I plan on meeting them, so far nothing. It's just nice to talk." Oliver sighed heavily rubbing a hand down his face as he leant on to his bar. "Also that was just a diversion for you not to talk Merlyn, so spill... What's going on with you and Laurel?" Tommy fidgeted slightly still unable to look at them.

"Nothing..." They both looked at him sceptically. "I swear nothing... She had an argument with her boyfriend and I was just there for her."

"Sounds to me like she's _always_ running to you Tommy." Thea said with a slight frown.

"She's my friend..." He said glancing at Oliver. He put his hands up in defence.

"Hey it's none of my business any more man." He stepped away then going to serve some of the customers.

"Seriously though Tommy, maybe you should talk to her about it all..."

"No offence Thea but I don't think I should be taking love life advice from _my baby sister_." She laughed then, smiling at him. "Well someone who is like a baby sister."

"You always know I see you as my big brother. But seriously dude maybe you should talk to her."

"She's in a relationship Thea, I _won't_ destroy that..."

"So instead you'll continue to sleep around?" He sighed then with a little shrug. "At least neither you nor Ollie cheats any more... I suppose that's a _bonus_." Tommy chuckled then shaking his head.

"At least your opinion on our love lives is improving." He winked.

"Hey I'm happy as long as nobody gets hurt. You can have whatever fun you want."

"Oh Thea." He smiled shaking his head again.

"But mark my words, you two are going to settle eventually something's going to click and it'll all fall in to place." Oliver's laugh brought both their heads up.

"Always the _optimist_ Speedy, but I doubt if I couldn't settle back then I could now."

"You never know." She shrugged. "You don't know what's around the corner."


	4. To Being Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FIRSTLY I AM SO SORRY! I truly suck at updates lately! As always thank you for all the support, you are all awesome! And I thought I'd update this before I disappear for the rest of the weekend, so enjoy!... also I really apologise for the shortness but I hopefully will make up for it later...

A week later.

After the deadlines and a hard week at work, Felicity couldn't help but relax with her friends. They had decided on food at Lyla's place as Dig was at work, and she had the nicest. Sara brought Nyssa and Felicity decided a night to unwind was most definitely needed.

"So tell me how did Johnny react when you asked for Oliver's number?"

"Wait you asked for _his_ number?" Sara asked putting down her fork. Felicity took a sip of her wine sighing slightly.  
"Not like that Sara! I told you there is nothing between Oliver and I." She placed the glass back on the table as she turned to Lyla. "Oh I got the usual be careful lecture. But what I am more interested in is why Dig would work for him if Oliver was this... _monster_ everyone paints him out to be." Lyla frowned slightly.

"Oliver isn't a monster." Nyssa jumped in and all 3 looked at her. "I know he doesn't have the best reputation in the press but in the last 5 years we've hardly mentioned him."

"But that doesn't mean he hasn't made past mistakes though..." Sara said softly. Nyssa reached her hand out taking hers and lacing their fingers together.

"We all make mistakes; it's what we do to make up for them that counts the most." Sara smiled softly staring into Nyssa's eyes.

"Exactly!" Lyla exclaimed. "He's a sweet kid; he does have a good heart. He just is rubbish with women." Felicity laughed a little.

"I know that much but that still doesn't explain Dig..."

"You'd have to ask him Felicity, some things we don't need to tell each other but when he brought him home, I just knew that Oliver brought something out in Johnny I hadn't see in awhile."

"What?" Felicity asked softly.

"His need to protect, to help... It's another reason we helped you and Roy so much." Felicity's eyes widened a little.

"I had no idea Oliver stayed here..."

"He didn't stay _here_ , me and Johnny weren't back together back then, it was just fun. He just helped him get on his feet after his parents kicked him out."

"His parents kicked him out?" Felicity asked frowning slightly.

"Ah yes, his parents paid for it to all be kept out of the news, they didn't want their reputation tarnished..." Nyssa added.

"What the hell happened?" Felicity asked feeling genuinely curious.

"You're asking a lot of questions Fliss." Sara teased.

"What? So now I can't be interested in someone's history?" Sara rolled her eyes playfully.

"He was a mess back then." Sara responded. "He... _We_ all did stupid stuff, Oliver acted out because... Well to me, his parents were never there, they were too busy working."

"Right..." Felicity replied.

"When Oliver was at Johnny's, he didn't know who he was or what he wanted and he messed up a lot of his life." Lyla said softly.

"See why do I have a feeling that he comes off as the bad guy?" Sara sighed a little before she replied.

"Nothing in this life is as black and white as it seems but if you want to know about Oliver's life I'd ask him yourself." Felicity frowned.

"I feel like there is more to this all than you guys are telling me." Lyla and Sara exchanged a look.

"Girl drink your wine, let's talk about something _other_ than Oliver Queen." Lyla said with a soft smile. The girls started to chit chat but all Felicity could think about was what the hell they were all trying to protect her from.

"You have a date tomorrow Fliss?"

"Yes..." She replied instantly.

"Who's this one?" Lyla asked.

"Oh George in accounting." Sara answered for her.

"Did Sara set you up again?"

"Yes she did." Felicity said with a small teasing grin.

"Hey all I want is you to be as happy as us..."

"I know. Thank you guys."

"For what?"

"For being so awesome to me since I came here 5 years ago, for everything you've done for me." They raised their glasses.

"To being happy." Sara said.

"To being happy." They all repeated their glasses chiming through the flat.

* * *

A day later.

Felicity was all dressed up for her date; she had decided to keep it simple, jeans, a sparkly white tank top and jacket. She was grateful for her day off having spent most of the day with a hangover thanks to too much wine with the girls the night before. She smiled to herself loving the family they had created. Then she remembered about Oliver, she was intrigued about his past, about what had happened so she found herself searching through old articles online.

Oliver was the typical bad boy, he had a different woman in every photo, and there were various articles about women having spent the night with him. She shook her head not even surprised but then she found the articles about his arrest for peeing on a cop car. The accusations of drug use, she frowned as it all seemingly stopped 5 years ago. The only other mention was the opening of Verdant just over 3 years ago; there wasn't enough to understand him. She didn't know why she was so interested, actually she did Oliver was a mystery and she hated them, they needed to be solved. The door bell ringing brought her out her little world. She got up rushing to the door pulling it open.

"Hey Laurel." Felicity smiled opening the door wide for her.

"Hey Fliss... Is Roy in?"

"Not yet he had a client."

"Oh okay... I guess he forgot about dinner." She said softly.

"Come in. Relax and enjoy, I'm going out soon so you two will have the place to yourselves." Laurel walked in.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"Of course." She smiled but Felicity could tell there was more.

"Laurel you can talk to me you know? I know Roy's my brother but we're friends."

"I..." She stopped herself, as she sat on the sofa.

"Laurel?"

"I love Roy, I do but lately... Things have felt... _Different_."

"In what way?"

"I mean when we first started dating it was all new and I helped him get his business up and running but I dunno... Lately it feels like we want two different things..."

"Oh." Felicity gently sat beside her. "Clearly you two care about each other but you need to figure out what you both want, and talk to each other. I know it's hard but... talking is the answer." Laurel looked at her with teary eyes.

"Thank you Felicity."

"Hey it's fine. But seriously you just need to talk maybe things aren't as different as you think."

"What if they are?"

"Then you have to figure out if you both still want it." She smiled softly squeezing her hand, just then the front door opened and in walked Roy.

"The client is buying the-" he froze when he saw the two women sat together. "Laurel... Oh god I totally forgot about dinner! Give me 10 minutes and we can go out."

"Roy..."

"Laurel it's no problem." He smiled wide as he stepped forward placing a kiss to her cheek. Laurels smile widened too as she looked at Felicity. She stood up.

"Right I'll leave you two to it. Have fun guys." And with that Felicity grabbed her purse and phone, leaving the pair.

* * *

Her date with George went better than she expected, he was kind and funny with dark hair and eyes, and somehow they had ended up in his apartment.

"Well thank you for dinner George." She smiled softly sitting on the sofa sipping coffee. She turned to look at him and suddenly his lips were on hers, she sighed softly because damn he could kiss. He pulled away softly, with an easy smile.

"Someone is certainly thankful." He whispered leaning in and kissing her again. This time she pulled back.

"Well maybe _next time_ I can pay."

"I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I'll be out of touch." His hands slid to her tank top pulling it up slightly. Felicity froze a little pulling away from him.

"Excuse me I have to use the little girl's room." She pulled herself up and headed to the bathroom as soon as the door closed she grabbed her phone calling a number.

Oliver was sat in the bar; completely enjoying his night off, kissing a lovely brunette he had managed to pick up. His phone buzzing on the table caught his attention, he grabbed it answering instantly.

"Hello."

"Hey sorry to keep bugging you but quick question..." Felicity's voice made him smile instantly. He turned to the lovely lady whilst standing.

"Would you excuse me for a second babe?" The girl merely nodded as he made his way to his office. "Go on..."

"I'm making out with this dude..." Her brain catching up with what she had said. "Completely PG not that I don't do X rated, I mean it's a first date so no... Not that I'm a prude I just have my own personal standards-"

"Felicity..."

"Right sorry..." She sighed a little closing her eyes. "Anyway he tells me he's going out of town so he won't be in touch for awhile."

"Run..."

"But what if he is going out of town?"

"Where could he possibly be going where he'll be out of touch? _The north pole_?" She could hear the humour in his tone and she couldn't help shake her head. She opened the door slightly before shouting across the room.

"Where did you say you were heading again?"

"Errr Coast city." George replied not even glancing her way. She closed the door behind herself.

"Coast City."

"Run..."

"So now I have to run from every guy?" She asked pacing the spacious bathroom.

"No... How about when you go on dates you bring them to Verdant, then I can help you judge..."

"What so you can watch me?"

"No so I can watch _them_... I just want to help but I completely understand if not." Felicity looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes but I'm in his bathroom right now... So what do I do?"

"Well you have to leave eventually... I'd stay in there for awhile make him sweat."

"Thank you Oliver."

"Hey it's no problem." She hung up the phone staring into the mirror once more. Oliver hung up with a smile, and a little shake of his head at Felicity's ways.


	5. Broken Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thank you for all your support!!! I am hoping to get more regular with updates but we shall see :P... anyway this does deviate from the film but I promise this is away to get the closer and it's only for a few chapters SO I hope you enjoy regardless!

It had been 2 weeks since Felicity had run out on the accountant; she had decided to have a mini break from Sara trying to set her up. Mainly due to an extensive work life that meant she was doing over time nearly every day.

She had just got home from work, her feet aching and eyes sore. She had the whole weekend off thanks to finishing the project early, which was more thanks to Sara and Lyla pulling all the teams together. She rubbed her feet as she pulled her heels off crashing on to the sofa. She stared at her phone, she had been asked on a date by a guy who ran in to her at the coffee shop earlier that day and he had taken her number saying he'd call later. But she wasn't going to obsess; the front door opening caused her eyes to snap up. Roy walked in, looking a little tired. He seemed to be working even harder than usual, and since Felicity's last date she had noticed that he had hardly mentioned Laurel, and hardly seen her. In silence he dropped his keys on the table pulling his tie loose and dropping on the sofa beside her with a loud sigh.

"Nice to finally see you too." Felicity teased and Roy glanced at her with a smile.

"Well hey I can't help how hard we're both working."

"How's the business going?" He sat up straighter a grin spreading across his face.

"Amazing, I have more clients, more houses and Thea is working wonders. She's _amazing_ that girl, seriously for her age she sure knows how to promote something." Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"For her age?"

"Yeh well we talk that much on the phone we're going to get to know each other..."

"How's Laurel?" Felicity asked still rubbing her feet; she didn't even need to look to see him instantly tense up.

"She's fine."

"Right... I mean could you be _more vague_."

"Felicity." Her eyes snapped to his then as she frowned.

"What? What's happened?"

"Nothing..." He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "I just... I love her, I care about her but I don't think I'm _in_ love with her anymore." Felicitys mouth fell open.

"I mean I care and she's amazing but she wants to settle now, she has the career and she wants a family... I understand but I feel like we're heading in two different directions." Felicity shook her head at the familiar wording.

"Please tell me you've spoke to her?"

"Well... We had a _chat_. We spoke and we're still together but we're going to take some time to figure out what we want and then we're going to talk again."

"So you decided you don't love her?"

"No I love her but I don't think I'm in love with her... Felicity I just..." He sighed loudly, leaning on the sofa letting his head rest on the back of it.

"Maybe you need a break."

"What?"

"Get away from here for the weekend. Just think about what you really want, no conversations with anyone." He looked up at her then staring into her eyes.

"Yeh... I might go for a hike or something."

"It's entirely your choice maybe getting away for a bit will clear your head."

"Yes, can I use the car?"

"Of course as long as it's back for Monday."

"Of course..."

"Oh and you let me know where you're going."

"Fliss you could just track my phone, we both know you've done it before." He said standing up.

"Hey that was for your own safety."

"And I'm not complaining, now what do you want Chinese? Tai? Italian?"

"Oh how about some pizza?"

"I'll go get it."

"Thank you." She said watching him slowly leave the apartment again. Her phone ringing made her jump, the coffee guys name bouncing on the screen.

* * *

 

A day later.

She had decided on a black dress, cut outs on her sides and back, coming to mid thigh it clung to her showing off her curves. With how little she'd been eating lately she was glad she could pull this dress off.

She stepped into Verdant, it was busy as ever and Diggle glanced her up and down.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for a first date?"

"Hey." She said patting him on the chest. "No funny business, I'm here with you and Oliver watching... So _nothing_ is going to happen." Diggle crossed his arms over his chest, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yeh well I'm right here... And I still don't know what's happening with _you two_?" He said gesturing at her and then Oliver behind the bar.

"Nothing, _nothing_ is happening. Dig we're friends, sort of... Plus you guys are so vague about him I'm sort of intrigued." Diggle chuckled shaking his head.

"You and mysteries." She smiled wide then.

"So which table am I?" She asked.

"Your guys sat at table 5, the booth." He pointed over to a guy who was sat there drumming his hand on the table, looking nervous.

"Did you say something to him?" She asked spinning her head around.

"Nope." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I swear _I_ wasn't the one who talked to him." She glanced over at Oliver then whose eyes were trained on her date.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No... Let's just say I've never been prouder of him." She shook her head heading towards her date.

* * *

 

They were an hour in, Stuart was a nice enough guy, he had a lovely smile and he genuinely seemed interested. They chatted and ate with ease, she actually quite liked him, up until the point where he mentioned that he still lived with his mother, which wasn't a big deal, till he told her that she literally did everything for him. After that she wasn't sure what to think, she didn't want a guy who couldn't at least do his own laundry.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She said softly, standing as she got up she glanced at Oliver who gave her a quizzical look. She frowned shaking her head, when suddenly her heel got caught and before she had time to react she came crashing down. She felt her head hit something hard, and all she heard was the clatter and smash of glasses around her. Then suddenly there were people above her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Stuarts voice cut through then came another.

"Back off!" Oliver sound angry and she blinked trying to focus. "Hey are you okay?"

He cupped her cheek, and she saw the concern flash in his eyes. Her heart was beating faster as she sat up slightly. She could feel something sticky running down her face; she reached up to touch it then glanced at her fingers to see blood.

"Wow..." She said, glancing around her. The table was over turned smashed glass surrounding her. Stuart was stood next to Dig both looking uncomfortable. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as everyone was staring at her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled trying to stand.

"Hey, it's okay... Let me help you." He helped her stand her heel broken so she bent down to remove it when Oliver stopped her.

"Huh?"

"There is glass all over the floor, that's not a good idea." She didn't say anything as he looped an arm around her helping her hobble to a stool by the bar.

"Ouch." She said as she sat. Oliver looked at her eyes wide as his hands went to the wound on her head.

"I'm going to take you to hospital; I think you need stitches... Does anywhere else hurt?"

"Just my ankle a little."

"I'll take her." Dig said standing beside them.

"No it's fine. I saw exactly what happened I'll do it."

"Oliver..." Diggle said straightening up.

"Guys!" Felicity said standing up off the chair, suddenly she felt dizzy, her legs like jelly and she crumbled. Oliver scooped her up in his arms before she fully dropped. She blinked rapidly.

"Lock up for me Dig." Oliver said staring at him.

"Okay, look after her and let me know what's going on."

"Of course, on all counts." His grip tightened slightly around her pulling her closer. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck her head resting on his shoulder eyes closed.

"Room spinning." She mumbled.

"It's okay Felicity I got you." He smelt like pancakes, fruit and leather, she frowned at the odd combination and there was something completely him too. Before she knew it she was being lowered into the seat of a car, and the belt put around her. She watched as Oliver slid behind the wheel before driving off with haste.

* * *

 

It had been several hours. She'd had various tests, scans, even been cleaned up and stitched. Now she was tired, really tired.

"Miss Smoak?" The doctor said slipping into the room.

"Yep that's me." She said raising her hand. "I mean _he_ clearly doesn't look like a miss..." She said pointing at Oliver. "Look at him, broad shoulders, chiselled jaw, dreamy blue eyes." She sighed and the doctor glanced at Oliver.

"Painkillers." He replied bluntly. "Apparently her already little brain to mouth filter is none existent when she's on them." He shrugged with a smile.

"Okay... Well Miss Smoak we have all your tests back. There is no bleeds, no swelling, and no fractures. The gash on your head has been stitched and the rest of the cuts from the glass are minimal and will heal."

"Okay." She said nodding not really focusing on him.

"However we do recommend that you don't stay alone for the next 24 hours just in case." Her eyes snapped to his then.

"My brother isn't in town; he's gone away for the weekend... And I don't want to put on Diggle or Lyla she's pregnant... And Sara's busy with Nyssa." She looked so sad as she whispered. "I... I don't have anyone." Her head dropped.

"If that's the case you'll have to-"

"You have me." Oliver butted in; he reached for her hand smiling softly as she looked at him with pure shock. "I can stay with you, as long as you want or till someone else becomes available." She stared into his eyes unsure what she was meant to say. _Surely he wasn't offering to take care of her?_

"Yes I am." He said a small smile gracing his lips.

"I can't ask that of you... We don't really know each other."

"Well it's a great way to get to know each other." She smiled glancing back at the doctor.

"Well I'll just get your discharge papers."

* * *

 

Oliver carried Felicity into her apartment he had called Dig at the hospital explaining the situation saying he wouldn't be at work tomorrow. Diggle, although a little reluctant, agreed for Oliver to take care of her.

He immediately took her straight to her bedroom without even asking her where it was. He ever so gently sat her on it, he glanced at her softly and his eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked softly, she smiled dopily at him.

"I need to take my contacts out, brush my hair, remove my makeup..." She tried to stand but Oliver pushed her back on the bed.

"You can't move, I'm here to help." She sighed.

"Okay." He casually got up handing her a mirror before turning the lights on. He closed her curtains as she removed her contacts; he found the makeup wipes easily passing then to her as he then found the brush. He took the things out of her hands throwing them in the bin and placing the mirror back.

"Ouch." She winced as she brushed her hair; suddenly his large hand engulfed hers. "What are you-" she stopped when he knelt on the bed behind her and ever so gently brushed her hair. The brush, his fingers so soft, his tenderness threw her completely. She couldn't help the content sighs that escaped her as his fingers rubbed her aching scalp. His finger tips were rough but so gentle. Oliver was in awe of how soft her hair was, he would have washed it for her to remove the dried in blood but he didn't think it was advisable tonight. When he stopped, she whimpered slightly and his heart beat a little quicker.

"So good wow Oliver... No wonder you got all those women in your bed." He froze instantly and her eyes widened, she span her head to meet him. "I didn't mean that but your fingers, damn they were _magical_ and I should probably stop talking in 3...2...1." He chuckled softly, shaking his head as he got off the bed.

"What about your dress?" He asked not meeting her eyes. She looked down remembering what she was wearing.

"A little help, please." She gestured towards the zip and he instantly pulled it down before turning his back towards her. "I don't have anything to wear that doesn't go over my head." Oliver looked down, noticing the blue shirt he was wearing, at once he unbuttoned it, then handed it to her.

"Here."

"I... I can't do _that_..."

"It's fine." He said softly as he felt her hand take it. "Right I'll just be right outside, you get some sleep."

"Okay." He heard her whisper as he walked into the living room. Her sofa had several cushions and a throw; he knew he'd make do with that tonight. He pulled off his black t-shirt he had been wearing underneath, toed off his shoes and socks. Then looked at his jeans, he shouldn't remove them because this was a strangers house after all and if anyone walked in to find him here. He shook his head as he went to lie on the sofa, it was just a little too small for his 6 foot 1 frame, but he would make do. He saw the light in Felicity's room go off as he pulled the throw over himself.

He didn't know how long it had been when he heard a door creak open, and tiny footsteps. He bolted up. His eyes instantly landing on Felicity wearing his blue shirt, it was huge on her hanging off one shoulder, going to her mid-thigh. He would be kidding if he didn't think that image looked so sexy, but he didn't want to do that to Felicity so he swallowed thickly before looking up, he could see tears in her eyes now and instantly he was on his feet.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I... I can't sleep... Head." She closed her eyes wobbling slightly. In one easy move he lifted her up and took her back into the bedroom, he gently lay her down again pulling the covers over her.

"What do you need?" He asked as he bent down beside her bed, her hand in his.

"Sleep with me." She whispered.

"What?" He replied instantly his hand pulling from hers, he watched as he saw the hurt flash across her face, watched her curl up into a ball her defences really not working. "Felicity-"

"It's okay I understand... Why would you want to get into bed with _me_ , we don't know each other and you could totally be a murderer and I wouldn't know but I don't think you are, I feel like I can trust you and that's rare but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... I just wanted to be held..." She closed her eyes as the tears dropped down her face, and he couldn't take it, he couldn't watch her cry. Slowly but surely he walked round to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Oliver you don't-"

"Shhhh... I thought you meant sex... But this, _this I can do_." She turned to face him and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his side. Her soft, warm skin was so delicate under his touch. She placed her head on his heart, listening to the steady beat soothing her head.

"Thank you." She whispered as his hand fell to her hip.

"It's okay, now get some sleep." They lay in silence for a little while before she spoke again.

"Oliver?"

"Yes..."

"Why can't I find a nice guy..."

"Hey you can, I'll find you one, I promise." She nodded.

"Oh and I want to ask about your past." He froze instantly. "But I don't wanna do it whilst drugged so promise me we can talk tomorrow." He hesitated briefly, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do but found himself speaking anyway.

"Of course, now go to sleep." She nodded again before nuzzling further into his side.


	6. Pancakes and Picnics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual I am sorry for being so slow with updates!!! We're still slightly off the film plot as I try to make these 2 bond more, so I hope you don't mind we finally learn about their pasts and this chapter is longer than usual, SO I hope you enjoy... as always thank you for your continued support!!!

It was the throbbing in her head that woke her, but it was the hand rubbing her scalp soothing it slightly that made her eyes flutter open. She blinked a few times to find Oliver Queen, shirtless, his eyes closed. One of his hands was in her hair gently massaging her, whilst the other was on top of hers on his chest. Their legs were tangled and she could see his bare skin, his glorious 6, well 8 pack moving as he slept. She frowned slightly remembering last night.

"I didn't want to wake you." He whispered, his hand coming from her head and her eyes snapped to his.

"What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep, and I know from last night that when I massage your scalp it eases you." He shrugged. She pulled away slightly, trying to detangle her legs. She winced in pain, and immediately Oliver was up and out of bed. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to stay Oliver." She whispered as she lay her head back on the pillows.

"Yes I do. 24 hours remember." She grunted.

"Yeh but if you're uncomfortable..."

"No I just... It's been a long time since I've woke up in bed with someone." She glanced up at him then eyes wide. "Platonically Felicity." She chuckled then as she sat up, realising she was wearing Oliver's shirt and blushing slightly. She stood up limping slightly, and Oliver was by her side.

"I'm fine."

"Clearly." He replied and she glared at him. "Let me help."

"Fine." He linked his arm around her back taking some of the weight as they walked into the kitchen. Without hesitation Oliver got her a glass of water and pain killers. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you going to try to have a bath?"

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Please tell me you are _not_ joining me!"

"No! It's the dried blood in your hair."

"Oh... Yes I'll have one in a bit." She sank down into the chair. "Do you need a shower or anything?"

"Well if you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course not, I mean you're stuck with me all day so… there are fresh towels under the sink. Use what you want." He nodded, as he turned his back to her. She gasped and instantly he froze.

His back was littered in an array of scars, before she even thought of it she limped slowly towards him as she saw his thumb and forefinger rubbing together, with his chin on his chest. She brought her hand up following the different lines; she could feel his muscles relaxing instantly. She trailed them all, before slowly moving in front of him. He let out a shaky breath when he didn't see disgust or pain in her eyes, merely intrigue.

She tilted her head as she noticed a mark on his hip trailing down. She reached out and touched it, she watched his abs contract. She followed the marred flesh down till it reached the hem of his jeans, where she swallowed and slowly removed her hand. He was marvelled at the fact she was caressing his scars, no-one had done that ever, most were disgusted by them or avoided them or acted as if they weren't there but Felicity was different. It was as if she was trying to figure him all out just from her touch. The air between them had changed, and Oliver blinked as he stood frozen staring at her in his shirt.

"I should probably..." He nodded in the direction of the bathroom and walked off closing the door behind him. Felicity stood there in complete and utter shock. What the hell had happened to Oliver Queen?

* * *

When Oliver appeared in his jeans and black t-shirt combo, he insisted that she keep the bathroom door open just in case. So she obviously obliged, but she took her time, not trying to rush for the sake of her injuries. After she was done washing her hair, the smell of food caught her attention. She was out and dressed in jeans and a tank top before she had a chance to second guess what it was.

She slowly limped from the bathroom, her ankle feeling less strained after the relaxing warm water. As she made her way to the kitchen she found Oliver stood there, various items out but no mess, easily flipping pancakes.

"So you can cook?" She asked he turned his head to look at her, her damp hair drying into loose curls already.

"Well I do own a restaurant and bar." He smiled, he looked slightly nervous as if he was waiting for her to ask something.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you know how to cook." She said her hand falling to her hip. He chuckled slightly.

"Fair comment, well Felicity I can _cook_."

"I just wasn't expecting it with your history, by that I mean the whole rich and had maids, probably butlers not your past with women... I really need to stop talking." She dropped into a chair lifting her leg onto the chair at the side of her. When she finally looked up Oliver was holding a bag of peas and a towel. He wrapped the peas before placing it on her ankle.

"It'll help with the swelling." She nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered and he nodded turning back to the food.

Felicity couldn't help staring, the easy way he just moved around like he belonged, but then she found herself staring at his back, her mind flashing back to earlier. His scars. She hadn't expected Oliver to have them, and the way he had looked at her it was as if no-one had ever looked at his scars with such, well curiosity. When she blinked again she realised that Oliver was now sitting opposite her, a stack of pancakes in the middle. He was watching her carefully as she slowly slid a pancake onto her plate.

"Wait these don't have nuts do they?"

"No why?"

"I'm allergic."

"No, no nuts what so ever." She nodded as she took the first bite. Her senses came to life as she sighed pulling another piece to her lips. They were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. The smile that over took his face made her heart beat a little quicker.

"Wow! Like wow." She said between mouthfuls. He grinned as he ate his own. They sat in a now easy silent enjoying their breakfast. "I mean where'd you learn to cook like this?" She asked tilting her head.

"I... Errmm." He looked suddenly nervous, as he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Hey... You can tell me anything... If you want to of course." She smiled softly and he glanced at her.

"Last night you said you wanted to know about my past."

"I am so sorry. Drugs make me kinda-"

"No it's okay I... I get it, you don't know my past and you don't know if you can trust me-"

"I trust you." It escaped her lips without even a second thought because she did trust him. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked clearly taken aback.

"I... Wow well I don't want to tarnish that trust. I wasn't a good person back then Felicity, I'm still not that great now." She frowned.

"You just spent hours in a hospital with me, and are spending 24 hours with me to make sure I'm okay... Plus you have a thriving business."

"That doesn't make me a good person Felicity." She tilted her head.

"Maybe not to you but to me… I see that good heart of yours." He smiled before he looked serious as he took a deep breath.

"It's a long story."

"Good job we have all day then." She tried to joke but she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to share you don't have to, I understand... I truly do." She reached her hand out across the table her finger tips gently touching his hand before she leant back.

"I was a mess, I mean a real mess. I cheated on my girlfriend constantly, I partied, I did drugs, drank copious amount of alcohol, failed all classes, was kicked out of 4 colleges." He sighed not meeting her eyes. "5 years ago, I was kicked out of my 4th college. My girlfriend wasn't happy, and my parents, especially my father, were seething. I was told the _only_ option I had left was to join the company or I'd be cut from everything."

"But you didn't join?" She asked instinctively.

"With my girlfriend's insistence and my parent's yeh I did." Felicitys eyes widened. "And I _hated_ it. Within a week I felt like my soul was being crushed. So I stupidly decided a night out with Tommy was called for. Boy was I wrong." He sighed running a hand down his face.

"Tommy was like you?"

"Oh no Tommy didn't do drugs, the alcohol yes but the drugs not since the first year in college which by the way he hadn't been kicked out of."

"I see." She nodded him to continue.

"Anyway I decided to mix my drugs, cannabis, ecstasy, cocaine plus all the alcohol, I didn't even know my own name let alone all the problems I had. I'd had sex with various women in the different clubs, me and Tommy just living it up. But then..." He stopped his eyes closing briefly, as he hunched over slightly."

"But then?" She whispered.

"I remembered it was my sister's birthday, she was 16. It was gone midnight and I don't know what I was thinking, I went back to my car and drove." He was waiting for her to react waiting for something but she just looked at him.

"Right."

"The scars..." He gestured behind him. "They were thanks to my own foolishness. I crashed the car; it hit several parked cars before hitting a tree. I totalled my car, dislocated my knee, shoulder and some fingers. I cracked rips, but my back and the scar you saw on my hip... They were from the metal of the car; they pierced my skin I had to be cut out of it." He watched as her eyes shone with tears, he looked away quickly looking down at his hands.

"Did it hurt?"

"The drugs made everything painless, which was dangerous for the doctors as you can imagine. But everything hurt once the drugs had left my system, it was... Excruciating but what I deserved." She frowned staring into his eyes. "I was in hospital for several weeks, my parents dealt with the press paying them all off and paid for all the damage I had caused, they even somehow managed to get the charges dropped."

"So then what happened?"

"They told me I was to stop everything, to go back to QC and that was it. I refused and the next day, my father came to the hospital my bag packed and told me I was no longer apart of the Queen family, I was no longer his son, and that I was to leave the hospital by the end of the day." Felicity gasped then her heart aching for him. "It's okay, I deserved it." She frowned; she hated the way he spoke about himself.

"So Dig helped you?"

"Yes he was our bodyguard had been for awhile, and he was there, he watched it all unfold. My girlfriend was still finishing college and refused me to live with her so he offered." She nodded in understanding. "I was useless, terrible in fact I felt sorry for myself, the pain, the fear... I didn't have anything to do and in the end Dig got sick of it so he got me a job helping at Big Belly Burger where is sister-in-law worked."

"Is that where you learnt to cook?"

"Yep, I enjoyed it, I was earning money again helping pay my way with Dig. My girlfriend was happy I was doing something with my life and in fact I used some of the money to pay for cooking classes. I found I enjoyed it so much."

"That's good." She smiled then. "See you turned your life aroun-"

"I'm not finished..." She closed her mouth waiting for him to continue. "Dig obviously left to live with Lyla, and so I decided to find my own apartment, it was tiny god awful! But it was my space you know?" She nodded in understanding. "So yes I was working at Big Belly, had a girlfriend who I'd hardly seen, a best friend who was getting his act together and I messed up."

"How?"

"My girlfriend was trying to push me to reconnect with my family, saying that QC would be my better option than my dream of a restaurant. I didn't have the money, it wouldn't work... So one night her sister, Tommy, herself and I, went out for a few drinks. It didn't take long for me to get drunk as I hardly drank anymore and she and I got into a massive argument about her not paying for me to be a junk food chef." He sighed and Felicity couldn't help but feel his frustration.

"But you aren't now."

"No, thanks to Digs help, and getting a bank loan, again thanks to Dig I managed to get Verdant dirt cheap and do it all up, just me and him." He smiled then at the memory.

"See." She grinned but then his eyes went sorrowful.

"But that night we argued, I did the worst thing possible I slept with her sister." He heard her slight gasp, and his head dropped. "We both regretted it in the morning and she caught us in bed together. I broke her heart, her trust... That's why I don't get involved anymore, why I stay single." She stared at him unsure what to say, he had done so much in those 5 years and he had somehow completely changed his life around.

Suddenly he was standing up, the chair scraping across the tiled floor.

"I can call Dig he can come look after you; I understand if you don't want me here, I understand if you can't trust me to help find a guy who isn't like me..." He never met her eyes as she carried on staring at him he rushed passed her, she could see his forefingers and thumbs rubbing together and she caught his wrist. Instantly he froze, his eyes snapping to hers.

"We all make mistakes; we all have bad pasts... But you changed. No matter what you say I can see it right there on your face and in your heart." She smiled softly. "You feel guilt and remorse, and that's good enough for me. But it must have been hard."

"What?"

"Your family abandoning you like that?"

"It was my own faul-"

"No okay, I get you want to blame yourself but abandoning you when you needed them the most... That's not good."

"I know." He whispered his head dropping and suddenly she was up on her feet, the bag of peas long forgotten, and her hand cupping his cheek. His head lifted and she smiled.

"Well you can always talk to me about any of it."

"Thank you. I still have my sister she never stopped visiting."

"But both your parents…" They stared into each other's eyes her hand unmoving from his cheek. The air changed between them and suddenly Felicity became very aware of how close they actually were. She pulled her hand from him taking a step back. "Come on might as well watch something." She said stepping slowly towards the sofa.

* * *

It was several hours later when Felicity woke with a start. Her eyes searching the room around her, she had fallen asleep on the sofa a throw now placed over her and her glasses missing. She looked over seeing a blur in the kitchen; she could tell was Oliver from his frame.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I thought you deserved some rest." She leant over to the coffee table scooping her glasses up and popping them on her face. When she looked back at him, he was packing a large basket with food.

"What are you doing?" She asked tilting her head. He smiled at her.

"Well you kept complaining about being locked in, so I thought why not have lunch, well dinner out?"

"Right..."

"If you're feeling up to it of course? How's the head? You're due more painkillers."

"Just aches a little." He walked over to her handing her the tablets and a glass of water.

"You might want to wear flats." She nodded swallowing the pills. "Oh and if at any point I think you need to be carried, I will be carry you." Her mouth fell open.

"Oliver I can take care of my-"

"Today I am your carer so enjoy it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll just go get a cardigan, cover up these scratches." He nodded as she slowly rose from the sofa and walked to her bedroom. Oliver grabbed the homemade milkshakes out the fridge placing them in the cool bag and in the basket. When he heard footsteps he turned to see her, a purple woollen cardigan on, and panda flats. He couldn't help smile at her quirkiness that just made her, her.

"Ready?"

"Yep." He gently picked up the basket as they made their way to the door.

It was literally a 10 minute car drive to the park that Oliver wanted to take her too. He got out his seat, taking the blanket out the boot when he saw her stumble out the car. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked instantly pulling her to her feet, giving her a quick glance.

"I'm fine." He went to scoop her up. "What are you doing!?" She screeched pulling away.

"Either I carry you bride style, fireman style or piggy back, they are your only options Miss Smoak." He said standing taller. She glared at him.

"I dunno."

"Piggyback? Then I can carry the other stuff too."

"I don't want to hurt you, not that I could I bet that's all muscle-" She stopped when he bent down slightly in front of her, and she jumped onto his back her arms draped around his neck as her legs wrapped around him. She could feel all his muscles against her. "Wow you really are _all_ muscle."

"Yes." He chuckled handing her the blanket which she placed at the back of his neck, as he scooped the basket and headed for the park.

It was beautiful and serene, families laughing, lovers on benches chatting, dog walkers enjoying the sun. The sky was bright and only just starting to dim slightly. He slowly set her feet down on the ground, and then spread the blanket out in front of her. He beckoned her to sit as he placed the picnic basket between them. She looked up then to see they were sat before a beautiful lake, quiet but people all still visible.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"I used to come here as a kid with Thea."

"And your parents?" She asked.

"No." He replied not looking her way but still removing food. "My parents they... They loved us but we had nannies for these things."

"Oh." She replied softly, realising how lonely it must have been for them. A silence fell and it felt kind of awkward. "Where did all the food come from?"

"You were asleep for like 3 hours."

"What so you cooked all this? Mini burgers, sandwiches, kebabs, salad, pastas..."

"Yep I had time plus it's all small." She smiled at him as they both sat eating, chatting away easily as if they had known each other for years.

Once Oliver got his cookies and cakes out Felicity stared at him in disbelief.

"I made milkshakes too." He handed her a cup and he watched in fascination as her face fell. Her eyes shining with tears as she faced the lake. "Are you okay?" She merely nodded not looking at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Felicity?" She still didn't look but he continued. "You said you were there for me, to talk to I mean, well same goes to you too." Her eyes snapped to his then. "I don't always do female friends well but if you ever need to tell anyone about your day, you can tell me." The corners of her lips curved up a little before she looked away taking a sip of her milkshake.

"The last time... The last time I had a picnic and milkshakes was the day my dad left." She stated plainly. "He just up and left us, no warning, no note and no goodbye. It wasn't till after we learnt about all the debt."

"I'm sorry Felicity."

"What for? It isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry that, that man never got the opportunity to get to know the amazing woman you are." She blushed then shaking her head.

"I wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for Dig and Lyla."

"What happened?"

"The debt was crazy so my mum moved from guy to guy, place to place; we never settled anywhere properly in Vegas so when I got the scholarship for MIT I jumped at the chance but my brother couldn't come. What I didn't realise was that mums latest squeeze was an abusive drunk."

"Oh."

"Yeh... It wasn't till I graduated and moved here 5 years ago that I found out. Roy turned up on my doorstep beaten black and blue. He was a mess, he lashed out, and he had debts with some _bad_ people... And my mother hadn't even noticed he'd left."

"Your mum sounds... eventful."

"She's married now; this one moves all around the world we get phone calls and post cards. But at the time with the other idiot, she was oblivious. Our dad walking out affected her too." He nodded in understanding. "But yes Roy was a real mess, and my work started to suffer so in stepped Diggle. He trained Roy in self defence, he and Lyla threatened with their army past to the debtors and we haven't seen then since."

"So whilst Dig was helping me, he was helping you two too?" She nodded.

"It would appear so. Roy took longer to settle but he's had his own business for just under 3 years. He went back to school, took classes and met a woman."

"So things are looking up for you guys now?"

"It would appear so." She smiled softly. "But it took us long enough."

"It appears it took us both a long time." He said staring at her softly, his eyes shining brightly.

"Thank you for this Oliver."

"It's no problem Felicity. Not at all." They both sat in silence drinking their milkshakes watching the sunset before them.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any food?" Oliver asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No Oliver I have eaten way too much, you take it home and enjoy it!" She smiled softly and turned her head back to him as she put the keys in the door. "Thank you for taking care of me Oliver." He stepped closer, the already small space becoming even more confined and for some reason her eyes flickered to his lips as he spoke.

"You never need to thank me for that." He whispered, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Oliver followed close behind.

"Fliss, where have you been? I thought you'd want a day in after last-" Roy froze when he saw Felicity's face, slight bruises, the stitches in her hair line. "What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed marching towards her.

"Oh my date went wrong." She watched as he glanced up at Oliver, glaring at him as he grabbed her by the tops of her arms and pulled her behind him. "Hey he didn't do anything, this was an accident, my heel got caught in his restaurant. He wouldn't hurt me." She could feel Roy's rage as he stared at Oliver who had a slight frown on his face.

"I would _never_ hurt your sister, I wouldn't hurt Felicity." Oliver said slowly.

"What like you hurt Laurel you mean?" Oliver's eyes widened, regret flooding them to then be replaced by a blank expression. Felicity stared between the two.

"What does Laurel have to do with any-" She stopped dead in her tracks as everything became so unbelievably clear. Laurel was Oliver's ex-girlfriend, Sara was the sister he cheated with and Oliver was the douche who broke Laurels heart. Her mouth fell open.

"Get out." Roy said his hands tightening into fists. Oliver stared at Felicity who was locked in her own mind. He took a step forward and Roy pushed on Oliver's chest. The movement instantly clicked Felicity back and she grabbed Roy pulling him back.

"You heard me get the hell out!"

"Hey... This place is as much mine as it is yours." Roy's face dropped.

"What are you doing with someone like _him_? Someone who hurts people? Who broke Laurels heart?" He stared into her eyes a look of shock and disbelief. She took a deep breath turning to Oliver.

"I think you should leave." She said softly giving him a half heartened smile. She saw the hurt and pain flash on his features before he nodded, turning around and walking out the door. As soon as it clicked shut Roy started.

"Really Felicity, Oliver Queen? I mean that man is a monster-"

"Roy Harper!" She shouted cutting him off, he turned to look at her and he could see the anger bursting out. "How dare you show me up like that! That man has spent the last day taking care of me when no-one else was-"

"I would have-"

"Well you _weren't_! So he left his own business to take care of me, he went above and beyond as a friend. Yes _friend_ , F-R-I-E-N-D because Oliver is one now. Yes he broke Laurels heart, but that doesn't mean he can't change." Roy scoffed loudly, shaking his head. "Oh and for a matter of fact where were you 5 years ago?" She asked titling her head and raising her eyebrows in challenge.

"I... You know..."

"Exactly Roy _you_ changed... Why can't he?"

"I suppose." He mumbled looking at his feet.

"So thanks for making him feel completely unwelcome, and judging him for his past because I'm pretty sure if he knew about yours he'd have just as much right to judge you." She turned on her heels storming into her bedroom in complete and utter shock at Roy's behaviour. As he stood there wondering what the hell had just happened.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thank you so much for the support I value all of it! HUGS! So I'm still deviating slightly from the film (I put my own twist on things :P) but yes I wanted to upload this before I go on holiday... so here it is and enjoy! I don't know when I'll be back cause as I say on holiday...

Felicity hadn't heard from Oliver in over a week. She had felt bad about Roy's behaviour but she didn't want to be the first to contact him with how embarrassed she felt. So she left it to him, also not wanting to date anyone whilst her bruises faded and head healed.

She had just walked into work when she passed some of her colleagues; she must have been feeling paranoid today she could have sworn they were whispering and staring at her. She headed straight to her office sitting down. She was just about to open a file when her phone rang. She grabbed it noticing Oliver's name onscreen.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"What can I do for you Oliver?" She asked trying to could cheerful.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, I wasn't sure you wanted to talk to me after..." He left the sentence hanging but Felicity jumped in instantly.

"Hey I only asked you to leave because well... I may have shouted at Roy and reminded him that his past wasn't exactly _squeaky clean_."

"Oh."

"And I understand why you didn't want to say it was Laurel, I mean my brother, her boyfriend."

"Wait Roy's her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that. The only reason I didn't tell you about it being Laurel was because I didn't want to drag her name into it... She's moved on and she's happy."

"Did you move on?" She asked and cursed herself as to why she was even asking that.

"Yes, I have no feelings for Laurel, haven't for years."

"Right, well yes… everything is fine."

"Actually..."

"What?"

"That's why I'm calling I'm so sorry I don't know how it happened."

"What happened?"

"You haven't seen it?"

"Clearly not Oliver."

"Well ever since I've been... _away_ from my parents, I have a tracker when my name is mentioned in any press related article online or paper."

"Right and..."

"You might want to search our names on the Starling Star website." She furiously brought up the newspaper on her computer sighing at the title.

_Oliver Queen back in business?_

She scanned the article. Her name being mentioned as his way back into the company he had left years before and in with his parents. How they were in a blossoming relationship, and how she must be the one who changed his life around.

"Wow." She said shaking her head.

"I know I'm sorry, I tried calling the newspaper but they take everything I say out of context and I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

"Hey this isn't your fault Oliver."

"If my dad's see it..." He whispered and her heart ached at the guilt he felt.

"Listen if your dad sees it let him, I'll deal with it Oliver, _all of it_ , I'll contact the company tell them to remove it or at least get their facts straight."

"Are you sure? I am s-"

"No more apologies this isn't on you."

"I thought the press were leaving me alone." He sighed.

"Hey we can fix this it's okay." Just then there was a tap on her door as Walter Steele popped his head in.

"Mr Queen would like a word Miss Smoak."

"Ah okay Mr Steele, I'll be right there. Thank you."

"Call me Walter dear." He said stepping away from her office.

"Your father is beckoning me."

"Oh."

"Well let's see how this goes."

"I am really sorry you have to deal with it."

"It's just one of those things, right I have to go."

"Okay goodbye Felicity."

"Goodbye Oliver, oh and thank you for taking care of me."

"Honestly it was no problem." With that she hung up.

* * *

The elevator ride up to Roberts's office was too silent, no other passengers made it worse, as if someone was bracing her for it all. When the doors opened with a bing she stepped out, a brunette on reception gave her a smile and nodded towards the door. She slowly opened them.

"Ah Miss Smoak, please come in close the door and take a seat." She nodded as she closed the door, trying to swallow down her nervousness. She walked over to the large mahogany desk, sitting down opposite him. The desk was huge, it made him look even more menacing, his eyes were cold and she could see Oliver in his features.

"So Mr Queen? What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for your dedication to this company. I was pleasantly surprised when you chose to work for us, and in 5 years you have gone from strength to strength."

"Thank you." She replied sitting straighter feeling more confident.

"Head of applied science and you are showing just how talented you are, some of your teams creations have been the reason this company has thrived." She blushed then the compliment making her smile relentlessly. "That's why I want to warn you."

"Warn me?" Her smile slipped away into a frown. "About what?"

"Not what, _who_." She blinked. "I think you need to stay away from Oliver." Her mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" She asked her brain shocked.

"My son is... selfish, self indulgent, he only cares about himself. He's proven what kind of man, well _monster_ , he is with the people he has hurt." Felicity stared at him; he had no emotion on his features what so ever. "For your own sake and that of your obviously prestigious career. I would get as far away from Oliver as possible." Felicity just looked at him, unblinking. "That is all Miss Smoak, have a good day." He gestured to the door and she found herself rising to her feet, her hand on the door handle before she snapped her head back around.

"You know... I joined this company because it felt like a family, run by a family man who put his kids first. So his employees would be valued." Robert nodded with a smile. "But after what you just said I clearly got it wrong." The smile wiped from his face in a second.

"Miss Smoak-"

"No Mr Queen, my personal life has _nothing_ to do with this company."

"It does when you're dating the boss's son." She laughed then.

"If we were dating, which we aren't by the way, I still wouldn't have said anything because he clearly isn't a son to you." She saw Roberts fists clench. "What sort of a father calls his own son a monster? Abandons him in a hospital after he refuses to be a part of the company? I may have had my father walk out on me but I'd rather that than suffer what Oliver has having you treat him like that." She saw Roberts mouth open. "Oh and by the way your son is a kind, big hearted soul, he has his own thriving business now. And yes we might have got our pictures online but he was taking care of me after I got hurt. So who's the _real_ monster here?" She quirked her eyebrow up, opening the door before she turned her head again to see his face flushed eyes glued on her.

"Oh and FYI, you _ever_ say anything about my personal life in regards to my job again you won't know what's hit you." His eyebrows flew up then. "Goodbye Mr Queen." She walked away then, swaying her hips slightly her head held high as she walked back into the elevator.

* * *

When she got back to her office she slammed the door shut taking a few shaky breathes. She stared aimlessly off in the distance not even remotely worried about her career but feeling sadness for Oliver with a father like that. She sighed as she walked back over to the monitor, she scrolled through the article and she stopped dead when there was a picture of her and Oliver. She was on his back, both smiling like idiots as he was carrying her and the picnic basket. She couldn't help smiling as she shook her head remembering that evening. She grabbed her phone.

30 minutes later there was a tap at her door, Sara and Lyla's heads popped round taking in her appearance.

"Well let me put it this way, either change the article like I said or I will personally delete it." Sara and Lyla walked in closing the door behind her. "Oh that wasn't a threat, it was a statement. Your information as I said is grossly misinformed. You have until the end of the day to sort this, goodbye." With that she hung up her phone glancing at the ladies sighing loudly.

"So..." Sara started.

"Are the rumours true?" Lyla asked.

"Which rumours because right now I'm pretty sure the office has exploded hasn't it?" Both women nodded as Felicity groaned throwing her head back.

"How about we start from the beginning?" Lyla asked.

"Whatever you like." Felicity said waving her hand her head still resting on her chair.

"So you and Oliver are-"

"Don't even finish that question Sara." Felicity sat up. "Oliver and I are friends, I got hurt, and I couldn't be alone for 24 hours so he stayed so I didn't have to ruin any of your weekends." They nodded knowing that part of the story.

"But..."

"There are no buts, we're friends. This damn article got it wrong. Oh and thanks for telling me that you know, Oliver and Laurel used to date and you and he slept together." Her eyes went wide.

"He told you that?"

"He told me he had a girlfriend and he slept with her sister among other things but it was Roy that made me connect all the dots..."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to-"

"It's fine." Felicity interrupted with a smile. "Seriously, I understand why you were so hesitant but like I say, _friends_." Sara nodded going quiet for a moment.

"So we know that rumour is wrong, what about the one going around about you shouting at our boss?" Lyla asked and Felicity flushed then.

"Guilty."

"What? You shouted at Robert Queen?" Sara asked sitting straighter looking insanely nervous.

"Yep... He wanted to warn me off his monster of a son as he would destroy my career."

"Wow... He said that?" Lyla asked.

"He actually said more, and I just couldn't believe he had the gall to say about my personal life affecting my work whilst simultaneously bashing his own son, you know?" Both women nodded.

"I'm surprised he hasn't fired you." Sara said softly.

"How can he? I did nothing wrong he was the one that brought personal lives into the conversation. Plus I'm damn good at my job." She said sitting straighter a smile on her face.

"Well actually I think you could run this company." Lyla said absentmindedly. Both women's heads snapped around to her. " _What?_ It's true and you know it." She said her arms crossing on top of her bump.

"Actually she's right." Sara said sitting straighter. "I think you could easily run your own company."

"I've... I've never actually thought about it." She shrugged slightly. "I like this job... I just don't like how Robert Queen acts all high and mighty-"

"Especially when he's one to talk." Sara interrupted. "He's had multiple affairs with staff; there was even that one rumour he was going to leave Moira for his intern Isabel."

"I remember that!" Lyla exclaimed.

"See! He can't say anything plus I don't think he quite realises what I can do." Both women chuckled nodding.

"He has no idea what you're capable of Felicity!" Lyla said with a smile. Just then her phone rang; she smiled at them as she picked it up.

"Yes this is Miss Smoak, oh really? Okay. So if I agree to do this then you'll get rid of this one? Right. Okay. Yes... Thank you." The two ladies watched in fascination at the one sided conversation, and then at the smile that over took Felicity's face as she hung up.

"So who was that?" Sara asked a knowing glint in her eye. Felicity shook her head.

"The Starling Star. They're removing the article..."

"And?" Sara pushed. Felicity laughed. "I know you're holding out on me Smoak."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lyla and Sara exchanged a look which caused Felicity to laugh. "You should probably be heading back to work, don't want Mr Queen to think I'm slacking." The girls shook their heads as they got to their feet.

"Later." They said stepping out her office.

* * *

It was late in the day, most of the staff had already left and Felicity was so engrossed in her work she never heard the knock on her door. Her head bolted up when she noticed a woman stood before her. She froze instantly as she took in the elegant demeanour of Moira Queen.

"Mrs Queen? I... Ermm what can I do for you?" She stuttered out.

"Miss Smoak." Felicity nodded. "I wanted to thank you." She frowned instantly confused.

"Thank me? For what?"

"My husband... he isn't in the best of health, but he's a very stubborn man. I could beat my head against that wall for all the times I've tried to talk to him about Oliver." Felicity's mouth fell open.

"I... He told you." She whispered.

"Miss Smoak, let's just say very few things in these offices and especially involving my husband, are kept from me." She stood straighter a slight tone to her voice made Felicity's mind race back to Isabel and her sudden departure from this company.

"I… well I'm not going to say sorry." She sat up a little straighter.

"I don't want you to. As I say I want to thank you because whatever you said to him, it finally seemed to get through that thick skull of his."

"I well..." She blushed suddenly speechless which was completely rare for her.

"I learnt long ago that the press manipulate things, I don't know what you are to my son Miss Smoak, but I've never seen my son smile like that before." She took a step closer. "I know you probably think I am a bad mother, but don't for one second think I actually abandoned my son. I gave him the freedom to turn his life around, and I got to watch him discover himself." She sighed. "Even though that was from afar, I am so proud of him."

"Maybe you should be telling him that." Felicity said tilting her head slightly. She watched Moira's lips curve up a little.

"You're very blunt Miss Smoak; I can see why my son likes you and why you got through to my husband. But believe me, I've tried and thanks to you I may actually get to be a part of his life."

"What?"

"My husband has arranged to talk to our son, he actually made the first move and that is because of you." She saw her eyes shining bright with clear emotion and she felt her own heart swell.

"I think it's Oliver you should be thanking for giving you both a second chance. I know he made some bad choices, but his parents, the two people who should have supported him the most, abandoned him. Take it from someone whose own father walked out... You have to do all you can to rebuild that relationship but if it starts with Mr Queen shouting at him, it won't end well." Moira nodded unable to take her eyes off the young lady in front of her.

"You really are something else Miss Smoak."

"Errrm Thank you Mrs Queen."

"Thank you, I know we still need to do all the hard work but you pushed my husband over that first hurdle." Felicity nodded as she watched Moira make her way to the door before she turned back to look at her. "I hope to see more of you." She said walking out the door. Felicity frowned at the meaning behind those words but her phone ringing brought her out her musings.

"Hello." She answered absentmindedly.

"Hey." She instantly blushed at Oliver's words but shook it off.

"Good news." Felicity stated.

"Huh?"

"The Starling Star will be removing the article... In fact it probably is gone now. But I've been busy-"

"Felicity." He said it softly almost sighing. "Thank you."

"It's no problem Oliver."

"Not just for that." She heard the tone in his voice change. "I... My father called said that he'd just had his eyes abruptly opened and apologised. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I... Oliver... I..."

"It's okay." She could hear the joy in his tone and couldn't help smiling herself.

"For the first time in 5 years, actually for the first time since I was a little kid, he treated me like a son." She heard him let out a shaky breath.

"Good... Because you deserve a real dad Oliver, not just a father. So I hope you can work it out and rebuild your relationship."

"Maybe." He replied softly, both falling silent and listening only to the others breathing.

"Well I should probably leave you, if you have to get things sorted."

"Felicity?"

"Yep." She replied popping the p.

"Thank you."

"You've done the same for me." She replied without a second thought. "Goodbye Oliver."

"Oh also I think I have the perfect guy for you. His name is Ray; he went to school with me, nice guy his fiancée died nearly 2 years ago, not that you should mention that... But I can set you up on a date with him, if you want?" She frowned slightly, before she found herself speaking.

"Yes sure of course, sounds wonderful."

"Right okay I'll set it all up and let you know. Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye Oliver." She whispered as he hung up.


	8. Endings and Potential Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys :), as always thanks for everything, I'm sorry if there are mistakes I have a headache but I wanted to get this up for you guys... so I hope you enjoy...

A week later

Oliver took a deep breath before pulling the door to the bar open. He was meeting Felicity; well she didn't know that, he'd messed up the day of her date with Ray. Not intentionally, it had just been a crazy week what with his parents and getting back into running the restaurant. He saw her stood by a table, a drink in hand as he walked over to her with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late." He said gesturing to a passing waiter for another round of drinks.

"You late? Isn't _he_ the one that's late? I mean I don't mind it gives me time to prepare you know? And to remind myself _not_ to tell him the story about my molars." He smiled uncontrollably at her babbling.

"He's not coming." Her mouth fell open. "But I can't wait to hear the story about the molars." He grinned.

"How can he not like me... We haven't even met." She whispered.

"Hey, it's not like that. I told him the wrong day." She glanced up at him wide eyed, just as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. "Not on purpose, I got distracted it was an accident." Felicity sighed, her eyes roaming the bar, she was disappointed but for some reason Oliver being here made her feel better.

"I can't even find a guy and that girl's probably meeting her soul mate as we speak." She tilted her head to a voluptuous red head by the bar, who was talking to a dark haired guy in a grey suit, with a blonde haired guy in a grey henley on her other side.

"Nope." Oliver replied taking a sip of his beer.

"How do you know?" She asked tilting her head, which caused Olivers lips to curve up.

"Guy in the suit... He's not interested."

"You cannot tell from a single glance." She said standing a little straighter.

"Felicity I work in a restaurant and bar, I see this stuff literally every night."

"Except when you're with me." She slipped out, her hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean we spend the night together, not that I don't like spending the night with you... Ugh." She rubbed her fingers between her brow. "I didn't mean that-"

"It's okay Felicity, I understand. But watch..." He nodded his head back to the bar. The guy in the suit moved slightly knocking the red heads drink all across the bar and he slowly eased away as the Henley guy helped her clean up. Oliver stood there a smug grin on his face.

"That is some gift."

"Check out Henley guy on the other side." Felicity span back around. "That guy will buy her drinks all night and she'll insist there is no spark."

"Maybe there isn't... You need a spark."

"The spark is just crap." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go on..." She said waiting for more. He took a drink before he looked back at her.

"Guys invented the spark, so they could not call and treat you bad and keep you guessing. Then somehow convince you that the anxiety and fear that is created is a spark. And you all buy it! You love it, because you love the drama..."

"I don't." She replied instantly and he shook his head.

"Really? So you don't wait until the last minute on a deadline or on phone bills because you love the thrill of not knowing whether you'll make it?" She looked away then.

"Maybe." She mumbled taking a sip of her red wine.

"See... You gotta be more like me, if a girl likes me great, if not, there are plenty more out there."

"So you're telling me I should sleep around?"

"No." He replied blinking. "Just don't beat yourself up if a thing with a guy doesn't end well." She nodded as they both drank in silence for awhile.

"Why are you sharing all this information with me anyway?" She asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Errrmmm I dunno. I like you."

"You do?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"Well yes, you know like you like a friend. I just want to make that smile of yours appear on your face." He grinned then and she couldn't help returning it.

"So how's everything, I mean parents wise... I totally understand if you don't wanna talk about it, I mean clearly it isn't any of my business." His soft chuckle stopped her as she looked up.

"If anyone has the right to ask about how it's going it's you."

"Oh..." She blushed a little.

"You were the one who made my parents... Believe in me again."

"It's not hard because I believe in you, look how far you've come Oliver. I don't know your past but I know your present, and this guy," she placed her hand over his heart, "he's pretty awesome." She could feel his heart beating beneath her finger tips, the warmth of his skin seeping through his shirt. She looked into his eyes, he was staring at her and the way he looked sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed thickly removing her hand to grab her wine glass instead.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For not judging me. For well, helping my parents decide to give me another chance." He ran a hand at the back of his neck. "I... Thank you for trusting and believing in me." She shrugged lightly then.

"It's nothing." She tried to brush it off and his hand caught her wrist snapping her attention.

"No it's not nothing Felicity, you're the first person... The first person to not run away, to get to know me." She smiled then.

"Oliver, seriously you've been through enough. You deserved a break, so sorting that press thing out, dealing with your parents, it's fine."

"Well, thanks to you my parents are actually well... trying and I... I can never thank you enough." His grip tightened slightly. "Do you understand?" She blinked rapidly, the way he was staring so intently, the way his words had actual meaning and her heart beat a little quicker. She quickly shook it off nodding.

"Yes, I do." His hand slowly released her and their smiles shone brightly.

* * *

They'd spent a couple of hours just chatting, both enjoying being in the others company. Oliver walked her back to her apartment.

"You really didn't have to do this." She said softly as she stopped out her door.

"No I wanted to." He smiled softly.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea if your brother's in."

"He won't do anything I promise."

"He shouldn't be made to feel uncomfortable in his own home."

"And you say you aren't a nice guy." She teased and he chuckled. "Well I guess it's goodnight then." He nodded.

"Felicity." She nodded. "It's my house warming party next weekend, I wondered if you wanted to come."

"Won't Tommy be there?"

"Well yes if he can make it, but it wont be awkward I promise... Plus there will be plenty of single guys there."

"Oh so lots of chances to be awkward."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." He smiled softly, his eyes shining in the dull hallway lights.

"Okay, I'll come. But it's nothing fancy-"

"Oh no! It's just a get together, casual thing and no my parents won't be there."

"Well then yes Oliver I will be there." He stared into her eyes, her blue orbs sparkling behind her glasses. He found himself naturally gravitating towards her, his head cheerful and light from the alcohol coursing through his system. He smiled as he stepped closer and even in her heels she had to crane her neck to look up at him. Her tongue darted out licking her lips, his eyes following it. He slowly leant down, not thinking when her apartment door flew open. Both startled taking a step back.

They glanced to see Laurel leaving the apartment, she slammed the door staring at the pair, fresh tears building in her eyes.

"Laurel?" Oliver said so softly.

"Felicity... Ollie?" She glanced between the pair. "I didn't know you two were..."

"Oh we aren't." They replied in unison.

"Just friends." Oliver said not meeting Felicitys gaze and she frowned a little.

"Oh." Laurel replied.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked tilting her head.

"Fine." She tried to walk passed then but Oliver caught her elbow, she stopped dead glancing up at him.

"Laurel..." He said her name in a way Felicity hadn't heard before, and made her heart ache. She shook her head.

"Roy and I, we broke up." She watched Oliver tense.

"Oh I'm so sorry Laurel." Felicity said walking up to her.

"It's okay, it's been a long time coming I suppose, we just want 2 different things from life." She shrugged as Oliver drew her in for a hug. Felicity stood there mouth agape.

"I'm sorry Laurel, I truly am." He whispered. Felicity took a step back.

"Well I should probably..." Felicity said gesturing to her door. "I'm sorry Laurel, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, it isn't your fault." She pulled out of Olivers hold and gave a sad smile.

"Night guys." She said opening her door.

"Night." Laurel replied.

"Good night Felicity." Oliver said as the door clicked shut.

He swallowed thickly staring at the door, _would he have kissed Felicity if Laurel hadn't had come out?_ He shook his head, Felicity was a friend, only a friend he needed to keep things in his pants and not let it ruin the friendship he was building. He blinked to see Laurel walking away.

"Hey!" He shouted after her. "Wait up let me walk you home."

"I'm fine Ollie." Laurel snapped a little.

"I just I wanted to say I'm sorry Laurel."

"You already said that." She said as they walked off the bottom step towards the exit.

"I didn't mean for that... I meant for us." She froze then just outside the door. "I treated you like crap, and I was an idiot back then..."

"Yes you did and you were."

"It was all on me." She shook her head.

"Not all of it." She said flatly. "I wasn't exactly encouraging of your career choice, but that didn't give you the right to cheat on me with my own sister." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"There was no excuse for that, I was a selfish idiot, and you deserved so much better than me, and it seems you got that." She shook her head a sad smile appearing on her face.

"I did, I got to know what it felt like to be really appreciated and even though its ended, at least it ended amicably."

"Good, I just want you to know I am sorry, and there isn't a day I don't regret treating you badly."

"It's okay, I mean it's not but I got over it a long time ago Oliver, so we're good." He smiled then.

"Thank you." She smiled back, returning to walking as they headed to her flat.

"You really don't need to walk me."

"Well my restaurant and bar is in the same direction, well if you live in that direction." He pointed down the street.

"Ah I see, yes it is and I'm glad you're doing good Oliver." He nodded. "I mean it, I really do. After everything you went through, coming out the other side with a thriving business and a lovely lady-" He frowned.

"Huh?"

"Felicity, she's special."

"Oh me and Felicity we're just friends."

"If you say so." She snickered.

"Honestly we're just friends."

"Okay." They walked chatting comfortably, talking about their pasts and their lives now. A calm settling over them as they made their way back to their lives. Her phone rang as they got closer to her apartment. Tommys name flashing on screen.

"I should let you get that."

"It's okay it's just Tommy." She said holding her phone.

"I think you should get that Laurel."

"Well I'm home now anyway." She said stopping outside a block of flats, gesturing to the door. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, you're always welcome at Verdant Laurel." He said with a soft smile carrying on, suddenly he span back to face her. "Oh and Laurel, sometimes we don't realise what we really need has always been right there, under our noses." He smiled as she frowned at him.

"Huh?" He pointed to her phone still buzzing in her hand.

"Bye Laurel."

"Bye Oliver." He started heading back to his when he heard Laurels faint voice fading away. "Hey Tommy..."

* * *

When she slipped into the apartment she sighed heavily glancing around, Roy nowhere to be seen. She leant her head back against the door. Oliver had leant closer to her watching her lips just before Laurel came out. _Was he going to kiss her?_ She closed her eyes, she was being stupid of course not. The way his voice dropped for Laurel, she opened her eyes wide. _Why did it even matter?_ Olivers love life had nothing to do with her. She dropped her keys and purse on the side, and then slipped her coat off. When she span around Roy was just entering the kitchen, he looked completely normal.

"Hey sis." He said with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked nervously.

"Yep everything's fine, how was the date?" He asked fetching himself a glass of water.

"He was a no show." He stopped then to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Fliss I'm so sorry." She smiled shaking it off. "But how come you're back so late then?"

"I ran into a friend, had a few drinks..."

"Ah I see." He returned to getting his water.

"I saw Laurel." He froze.

"Oh."

"I mean you don't have to tell me anything but are you... Are you okay?" She asked taking a step closer. He sighed then running a hand down his face.

"I'm actually okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... I... I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted." She frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Laurel we've realised that yes we love each other but we aren't _in_ love with each other. That she wants to get married and have kids now, whereas I want to focus on my career."

"I see..."

"And I think well... I know it was the right thing to do because I can't give her what she needs and I think I like someone else..." Before he even had time to blink Felicity was wrapping her arms around him and engulfing him in a hug. "Wow what's that for?"

"I'm proud of you." She whispered squeezing a little tighter.

"Huh I just broke up with my long term girlfriend and told you I may have feelings for someone else, and you're proud of me?" They pulled apart then as she nodded.

"You could have stayed with Laurel out of some twisted loyalty, had kids before you felt ready, and both just become miserable over time but you... you ended it before anything could happen, you were grown up enough to admit your feelings and I have never been prouder of you for talking to her."

"I... It was a mutual decision. I mean I feel bad but I think there's a guy out there for her who wants the family... In fact I think I know who that guy is." He smiled at his sister as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He nodded with a smile.

"Yes but that's between them."

"Rightly said..."

"Well I'm going to go to bed, night Fliss." He said with a wave as he grabbed his water heading for his room.

"Night Roy." She smiled as she walked to her own bedroom. "Oh and Roy?" She span around to face him and he glanced back.

"Yes?"

"Don't think I haven't forgot you said you had feelings for someone else... I still want to know who." She winked and Roy laughed as he stepped into his room.


	9. The Parting Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you as always for all the support!!! It genuinely means so much! Anyway this is chapter 9, I'm hoping I have one more chapter and an epilogue, it all depends how long chapter 10 gets but yeh... we're getting to the end guys! now saying that... I AM SORRY in advance...

After a long week Felicity found herself looking forward to Oliver's house party, technically apartment party, but she couldn't help the feeling of joy and happiness she felt at the thought of seeing him again. She couldn't help but smile to herself, as she glanced at the clock in the office, 5pm. She would leave in an hour and then be at his for 8pm. Sara and Lyla were stood in the doorway watching, their eyes on her.

"Someone seems happy." Lyla commented as she waddled into the room dropping into the chair.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have some great friends, a good career..."

"And a guy." Sara stated.

"I don't have a guy."

"Girl, you can try to convince me all you want but Oliver is _so_ into you." Felicity found her cheeks flushing and her heart beating a little quicker.

"I... I don't think so Sara." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Really?" Lyla asked, rubbing her hand over her bump.

"Yes, I mean he hasn't kissed me or anything..." She felt her cheeks grow even warmer as her words settled over her, she wanted him too though.

"Felicity, he spent a whole 24 hours with you and took care of you. I've seen the photos remember." She winked.

"Wait photos?"

"Yes Nyssa has a copy..." Sara took her phone out, typing away.

"Wait how can she have a copy?"

"A lot of the press do but they all know not to mess with _you_." Sara winked, as she placed her phone down.

"But that was him being friendly."

"Oh yes cause friends look at each other like _that_ , and friends share their tattered pasts in the way you did." Felicity could feel her cheeks heating up yet again remembering the scars on his god like body, remembering his hands in her hair as he massaged her scalp and how they shared a bed. She shifted slightly in her chair.

"What are you thinking about?" Lyla asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing." Felicity spluttered out. Sara chuckled shaking her head.

"You can't fool us Felicity; we can tell there is _something_ between you both." Felicity shook her head, but the images of him leaning towards her outside her door had her mind racing, _could he like her?_

"I... I don't know."

"There's your answer." Lyla said with a smile. " _You_ clearly feel something." She lifted herself out the chair. "I mean with the smile you've had on your face all day because you're going to _his_ party says it all... And I bet you any money he's feeling the same." Lyla smiled as she made her way to the exit. "I'll see you guys later this little monster is pressing on my bladder." Both women chuckled as she disappeared.

"I don't know what you two are like when you're together, but Jesus Felicity if those photos are anything to go by, I'd say you're _both_ feeling it." Sara stood up then.

"Oh check your email, and then try to tell me there isn't something there." Sara winked as she left the room closing the door behind her. Felicity turned to her computer easily accessing her email, she found one from Nyssa. She clicked it open downloading the file.

There were the pictures of Oliver carrying her into the park on his back. He was grinning so much just as she was, they looked like lovers. Then there were the pictures on the park, the picnic, and various angles of her staring at him and him at her whilst the other wasn't looking. There were pictures of them laughing, joking; looking care free, then there was the pictures of the milkshake. She stared at them as she was clearly telling him about her father, the way he was staring at her so intently had her heart hammering.

She stopped taking a shaky breath. She liked Oliver _frigging_ Queen and with how he had been acting lately she had an inkling that maybe he feel the same too. That thought alone had her smiling even wider, her mind thinking of all the things he'd done to help her, to be there for her these past few weeks, months, and she couldn't help wondering if he felt it too.

* * *

Felicity was just finishing her makeup, after opting for something a little dressier than usual meaning she had contacts in instead of wearing her glasses, when she heard a laugh coming from her living room. She couldn't help but smile at hearing her younger brother sounding so content. His voice carried to her room.

"Yes I'd love to meet you in person Thea, if you're anything like your voice than I'll probably be drooling." She heard him chuckle again. "Yes I just don't think your brother's party would be an appropriate place for us to meet; I mean I'll be nervous enough let alone meeting your brother." Felicity shook her head smiling at her own brother. She grabbed her clutch then headed out, Roy bolted up right when he saw her, his eyes widening. "I have to go, yes well have fun, bye." He hung up glancing at Felicity.

"I take it that's the girl you like?" He blushed slightly choosing to ignore her questions.

"You're dressed up aren't you? Is it another date?"

"No... A.. Friends party actually... You still didn't answer my question." She said placing her hand on her hip tilting her head, her loose curls falling off her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"A friend really? And well..." He ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Yes, I like Thea."

"Yes a friend... Am I not allowed to want to look good? And Thea, as in the PR lady?"

"Of course but you don't usually dress up unless it's, you know meeting someone... And yes, she's really cool."

"Well if I meet someone at the party then I'm prepared." She said smiling to herself thinking about Oliver. "Oh and good, but you've just come out of a serious relationship don't rush into something else so soon."

"I'm not Fliss; we're just talking and getting to know each other. There isn't anything to worry about."

"Good, well have fun tonight, don't wait up for me." She winked playfully.

"Oh believe me I won't, and stay safe, have fun!" He waved as he turned the TV on and she made for the exit.

* * *

She could hear the hum of music coming from behind the closed door. The chatter of voices, lots of voices, as she took a deep breath feeling unusually nervous before knocking on the door. It flew open after a short while.

"Tommy, no! You are not ordering pizza! I have food." Oliver shouted as he stood there, not even glancing at her. He was wearing a black suit, and a crisp white dress shirt with the top few buttons open. She swallowed thickly at the way the material fit him perfectly, his muscles looking so big and bulging. "Sorry about that-" He stopped short when he looked at her. His eyes travelling the length of her body, she shifted slightly under his gaze. She wasn't sure whether the short sparkling gold dress was a good idea any more. Then his eyes met hers and she could swear she saw his Adams apple bobbing as he licked his licks.

"Well hello to you too, Oliver." She said her brain finally catching up with her.

"I..." He ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Sorry, come in." He gestured to the room as she stepped in, and he closed the door behind her. "You look... Beautiful." He said with a really soft smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself mister." She stood there staring at the mass of people in the room; the party was evidently in full swing.

"Well welcome to my… errr home." He gestured all around him. "Dig said he might pop in later, but yeh make yourself at home, circle the crowd, just have fun-"

"Ollie!" A brunette shouted, waving enthusiastically.

"Oh and if anyone catches your eye just talk to me, I'm sure I can help." He smiled then as he took a step to the mystery woman. "Oh and help yourself to food and drink." He waved in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ollie!"

"I'm coming Helena!" He snapped leaving her there. Felicity watched as he walked over to the brunette and gently shook the hand of some of the people she was with; all were dressed up in suits. In fact most of the room were in suits and dresses, so clearly Oliver's definition of casual was very different to hers. She made her way over to the kitchen, finding an unopened bottle of red and then went on the hunt for a corkscrew.

"Here." She glanced around to see a petite brunette in a bright blue dress, a smile on her lips bright and welcoming.

"Oh thank you." Felicity grinned back, taking it from her.

"So how do you know Ollie?" She asked, leaning against the counter beside her.

"I... I'm a friend." She answered honestly, fiddling with the corkscrew.

"A friend? Ollie doesn't really do female friends." She said tilting her head crossing her arms. Felicity looked up then taking in the young ladies appearance. She glanced around the room an array of different women all around.

"Well then what about the rest of the women in this room?" Thea's eyes shifted around, shaking her head.

"Ex's, or should I say conquests, business associates, friend's partners... No actual friends."

"And which category do you fall under?" Felicity couldn't help the question slipping from her lips. "I don't mean to be nosey, god I just I was wondering that's all and now I'm babbling, I'm such an idiot." The younger girl's laughter cut her off.

"No you aren't... I don't fall under any of those categories." With a pop the cork came out and she poured herself a glass.

"Oh..."

"I'm his sister."

"Oh! You're Thea!" Thea smiled nodding sticking out her hand, "Thea Queen, student and advertising consultant." Felicity frowned at her slightly tilting her head.

"For Demons Head publishing's?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh my god you're _THAT_ Thea, and you're Olivers sister too... Oh wow! I... _Wow_." Felicity stood there completely stunned as Thea frowned looking confused.

"I don't underst-"

"FELICITY!" Thea was cut off by the call of Tommy who was walking towards them.

"You're Felicity?" Thea asked her eyes wide as she looked her up and down, a wide grin spreading across her face. Now Felicity was the one frowning as Tommy stood before them.

"Firstly I'm sorry for the whole ditching you on our date."

"Tommy its fine, you clearly have someone out there who's more important." He gave her a half heartered smile.

"Well, not really, she's... It's _complicated_."

"It always is with you Merlyn." Thea added with a wink.

"Least I'm not dating a client."

"She isn't."

"I'm not!" They both said in unison, Thea glanced at Felicity. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, I... I'm..." She took a deep breath. "Well your client, he's my brother." Her mouth fell open as did Tommy's.

"Your brother is Roy? Roy Harper?" She nodded.

"Wait! Your new guy is Laurels ex!" Tommy added staring in disbelief.

"Wait what?" She said shaking her head.

"Yes Roy is my brother and he dated Laurel, they ended things recently..." Felicity added as both of them stared at her. "So I'm guessing neither of you knew about the other then? And guessing your lady is Laurel?" Both nodded in a still stunned silence. Felicity stood there sipping her drink feeling the atmosphere around her change.

"But he and Laurel are over right?" Thea asked first.

"Oh yes, they both want very different things from life right now and Roy wants to focus on his career..."

"Your brothers insane, he surely can see what life he could have had, how beautiful their kids could be, of a brilliant future he could have..."

"Sounds to me more like you want that." Thea stated giving him a look. Tommy's face fell for a second before the smile reappeared on his face.

"Well I'm not what she wants, and there are some lovely ladies like yourselves to entertain tonight, so... Later ladies." With that Tommy grabbed a beer off the side and headed back to the thick of the party, whilst Thea rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry about him, he's had it bad for Laurel for years even before Ollie and she were a thing."

"I see... Maybe he needs to talk to her."

"Exactly what I said!" Thea spoke using her hands animatedly with a wide smile.

"So anyway you're Felicity?"

"Yes... I mean I don't know if Roy's mentioned me-"

"Oh Roy mentions his big sis all the time." She smiled even wider then. "But I know you from Ollie." She said pointing in his direction; Felicity looked over to find him chatting to a group of guys. He raised his beer smiling with a nod in their direction.

"Wait Olli- Oliver has spoken about me?"

"Yep, I don't think he realises how much he actually speaks about you." Felicity blushed then stealing another glance at Oliver to find him already staring at her.

"We're just friends Thea." She said trying to hide her feelings, choosing to take a sip of her drink.

"Oh please, if my friends looked at me like _that_ I'm pretty sure I'd be climbing them like a tree." Felicity coughed slightly choking on her red wine.

"Oh my god, he doesn't look at me like _anything_." She spluttered out turning away from his gaze placing her glass down.

"Girl please, you two have been exchanging eye sex since he opened the door and saw you in that dress and him in that suit." Thea raised her eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow you're blunt." Thea smiled and shrugged lightly. "We are friends Thea but, well that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the fact your brother could be a male model or stripper with that body... I mean not that I like him just for his looks, he's a good guy and with how he's turned his life around how could I not like him? Wait I... I didn't mean to-"

"Felicity I like you." Thea said with a soft chuckle. "But you clearly have some kind of effect on him; I've never seen my brother like _this_." Felicity felt herself blush as she smiled at her softly.

"Well we're friends." Thea rolled her eyes as the two started to talk some more changing the topic.

* * *

It was several hours later, the party was dying off and the remaining handful were helping Oliver to tidy up. Tommy was passed out on one of the sofas, Felicity and Thea both a little drunk themselves managed to round up all the bottles as Oliver and Helena had given up instead playing on some game on his xbox.

"It was really nice getting to know you Felicity." Thea said softly as she headed to the spare room. "You should totally stay here!" She said grabbing her by the hand.

"I'm sure Ollie won't mind, it is his apartment and I'm crashing here anyway. You don't mind do you?" She shouted in Oliver's direction but his eyes were glued onto the screen.

"Nope." He replied absentmindedly.

"Thank you but I'm going to take you to bed, and sort Tommy then I'll go." She smiled softly.

"Felicity! Come on, I might be dating your brother soon." Felicity smiled helping Thea into bed, as soon as she lay down, she fell asleep. Felicity shook her head gently pulling off Theas heels before wrapping the sheets around her. She gently closed the door behind her heading to the kitchen. She got a glass of water, ignoring the way Helena was leaning into Oliver's side and headed back to Thea's room. Thea was snoring slightly looking so young and peaceful as she stepped back out into the living room. She made her way to Tommy pulling him onto his side, checking he was still okay.

"So the bottles are collected up, Thea's in bed and Tommy well he's passed out, I'll just put some water and painkillers beside him for when he wakes up."

"Sure." Oliver replied still not looking away from the screen.

"Well after that I should really get going I mean it's nearly 3am." She walked over to the kitchen once again.

"Suck it Queen!" Helena shouted, Oliver shook his head in disbelief throwing the controller onto the sofa beside him.

"You are sensational." She heard him tell her, and then Felicity looked round to see him staring at her.

"Wait did you say it's nearly 3?" Helena asked as Felicity walked back to Tommy.

"Yep." She said placing the stuff down on the coffee table beside him.

"Crap I gotta go." She jumped up leaning down, kissing Oliver on the cheek.

"Amazing party as always Queen, hopefully see you again soon." She winked then as she rushed to the door. Felicity couldn't help but cringe at the cocky smile on Oliver's face. She walked around dropping onto the sofa beside him.

"Thank you." He said softly turning the TV off before turning to look at her with a dopey smile. "For staying, cleaning, and taking care of my sister, and Tommy." He reached over taking her hand in his and squeezing softly. "But I have to go to bed."

"Is that an invitation?" Felicity replied instantly, the alcohol in her system giving her courage.

"What?" He said tilting his head, releasing her hand.

"I know that was cheesy, I'm not good at things like this." Oliver frowned and before Felicity even had time to process anything she was straddling his lap her lips crashing into his. She kissed him hard and it took her a moment to realise he wasn't responding. She pulled back a little breathless and stared at him where he was frozen in place. She leant forward to kiss him again, when he pulled away. His hands that had landed on her hips pulled her off of him, and placed her back on the sofa.

"What the hell?" He asked turning towards her.

"I... I... Thought you liked me?" He stared at her in shock.

"I do Felicity, but throwing yourself at me? You're drunk you'll regret this in the morning."

"I won't." She replied sitting straighter.

"Felicity, I told you I'm not a commitment kind of guy."

"But I thought I was different, that we could build a relationship together." She looked down at her hands.

"Why would you think that exactly?"

"Because there were you know - signs."

"Really? Like what?" He asked turning more fully to look at her. She hesitated slightly his frown hitting her straight in the heart.

"You... You looked after me when no-one else could, you... you spent the night in my bed, you told me about your past, you helped me..." She could see him shaking his head trying to steady his breathing with each word. "I felt something." She whispered and suddenly he was up on his feet.

"What have I been saying since we met? If a guy wants to date you he will make it happen! Have I asked you out?"

"No." She glances up at him then. "But then Ray conveniently didn't show the other night." He stared at her in utter disbelief yet again and it's starting to get to her.

"He couldn't make it; I didn't want to leave you alone in a bar!" His voice rose and Tommy shuffled a little in his sleep. "I told you I wasn't a commitment kind of guy, I told you what I'm like, I don't want you to be just another shag, another notch of my bed post. I wanted to be your friend." He sighed heavily running a hand down his face. "Why do women do this? Why do they take every little thing a guy does and twist it in their minds."

He threw his hands up in frustration before he stomped off to his fridge grabbing a beer out of it. Felicity is sat there frozen in place, her mind going crazy. _She'd imagined it all, they were all wrong_. She could feel the embarrassment and tears rising, she took a shaky breath as she watched him take a gulp of his beer. Then her mind finally started to work, started to catch up.

"I'd rather be like that than be like you." She said not even looking at him. Oliver's eyes went wide as he stepped closer.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly Felicity was up on her feet, the anger and hurt slipping out.

"Maybe I do dissect each little thing, and put myself out there too much, and maybe I even thrive on the drama of it all… but at least that means I still _care._ You think you've got it all figured out because women are... _expendable_ to you? Sure, you don't get hurt or make an ass of yourself that way, but you don't fall in love that way, either. You don't have it figured out Oliver. You're alone."

She walked passed him heading for the door as he stood there mouth agape completely speechless. He took a step closer, his hand shot out towards her, because the tears are starting to run down her cheeks and it's killing him that he caused this. She shook her head taking a step back, grabbing her clutch and his outstretched arm dropped to his side.

"I might do a lot of crazy... Shit. But I know I'm a lot closer to finding someone than you are."

The tears were falling freely now, her voice cracking as she slammed the door behind her. Oliver stood there his head dropping to his chest as he took a shaking breath; the look on her face was going to haunt him. That's when he realised he deserved it, he'd hurt her after everything, he'd hurt her even if it was unintentional and his heart ached like it never had before.


	10. My Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO this is the FINAL chapter, I will be writing a short epilogue which I'll hopefully have up in a day or two, I want to thank everyone for their support it has been amazing! so thank you and I hope you enjoy :)... I hope I did the film, Arrow and Olicity justice...

2 weeks later

Felicity was sat typing at her computer when there was a slight tap on her door.

"Come in." She called.

"Hey." Sara and Lyla said walking in, Lyla looked exhausted.

"How are you holding up?" Felicity asked her.

"Fine starting to get ready for this little guy to come out." She laughed running her hand over her bump.

"Well not long now right?"

"A week."

"Wow! Really not long. So did you guys want anything?" She said stretching her arms and fingers above her head.

"We wanted to see how you were."

"How I am?" She asked frowning slightly. She hadn't told them about what had happened at Oliver's, she didn't have to as Sara tried to joke with her in the days that followed and they could see her holding back the tears. Since then _he_ wasn't mentioned, _he_ wasn't brought up in any conversation, she wasn't forced on anymore dates and in all honesty she found right now she didn't want to.

They stared at her as she tilted her head. Her phone started buzzing she glanced to see Oliver's name on screen, she didn't even hesitate or flinch as she sent him straight to voicemail. When he had called her several days after the party she ignored him, she struggled with herself wanting to hear what he had to say but she left it to ring. When he sent her flowers to the office, to her home she felt a pang of guilt before his face his anger that night cane rushing back and she threw them away. Now 2 weeks later, she didn't hesitate in ignoring his almost daily calls, the voicemail messages all going unread. Lylas cough brought her out her mind.

"With that, _him_..." Lyla added tilting her head to Felicitys now silent phone.

"I'm fine." She answered a little too quickly, gaining crossed arms and raised eyebrows from the pair.

"Yes cause' he hasn't constantly been trying to contact you..."

"Well, that's on him not me." She turned her attention back to her computer, typing quickly once more, ignoring the pain she thought had passed, ignoring the eyes of her friends she could feel boring into her head.

"We don't know what exactly happened; we don't need to either..." Lyla added.

"He's a damn fool for not jumping you whilst he had the chance." Sara jumped in. Felicity shook her head remember his face yet again.

"Well I don't think he cares."

"And I... I think he cares more than either of you realise." Lyla said softly. Felicity's fingers slowed as her sad eyes finally landed on hers.

"Well it didn't appear that way when I kissed him and he literally pushed me away." She whispered her head dropping.

"Oh Felicity I'm sorry." Sara said softly.

"I am too, but..." They both stared at Lyla. "A guy doesn't keep calling and sending stuff if he doesn't regret what he did..." With that Lyla stood up. "I'm not him, or you, but it seems to me the only way either of you is going to get anywhere is to actually talk." Felicity automatically shook her head; she never wanted to see Oliver again if she could help it. "At least hear him out, or listen to the voicemails..."

"You never know Felicity." Sara shrugged. "He definitely seems like a different guy from all those years ago, he spent a night with you and didn't sleep with you. He controlled himself and believe me Ollie _can't_ do that... So maybe," she stood up then, "maybe he doesn't know how he feels either." Felicitys mouth fell open.

"I..." She shook her head.

"We just want you to be happy." Sara said standing beside Lyla.

"And I've never seen you as happy as you were when he was a part of your life." Lyla added. "It's your life Felicity, we can't tell you how to live it but no matter your choices, we'll be here."

"Thank you." Felicity said softly her brain so muddled.

"No problem." Lyla replied walking out the door.

"Plus we saw the article..." Sara shouted following Lyla and closing the door. Felicitys mouth fell agape and instantly went to her computer to find the article in question.

* * *

"Hi Felicity, it's Oliver... Just calling again and I mean you probably haven't got my other messages or you're just, you know, ignoring me." He glanced up to see Tommy shaking his head at him. "I errr I hadn't heard from you in awhile and I wanted... to see how you are?" Tommy sat in the booth opposite him and still shook his head. "So yes call me, it's Oliver." With that he ended the call.

"Damn..."

"I know." Oliver whispered not meeting his eyes.

"Dude I have never seen you this hung up about a girl."

"I know." He ran a hand down his face.

"Well at least you didn't sleep with her..." Oliver grimaced looking at him and Tommy's mouth fell open. "Oh my god you slept with her?!"

"No! I mean... We didn't, not..." He sighed then.

"Jesus Ollie, come on man!" Oliver sat a little straighter.

"I'm fine." He brushed it off.

"You've spent the last 2 weeks mopping, Diggles hardly speaking to you, and even he thinks you look... like you're missing something. You've sent her flowers; you have rang her constantly and... We're all worried, everyone's noticed man." Oliver picked up the spoon from the table looking at his upside down reflection in it. His stubble had grown thicker, he had black circles under his eyes, he looked pale and he really didn't care.

"I'm fin-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine!" Tommy spat out. "I brought you here to buy you breakfast because I don't even know when the last time you ate or slept was... You're working yourself into the ground."

"I know." He finally said glancing up. "I messed it up like I always do." He grumbled.

"What happened to the guy I knew, the one who said that he didn't hurt girls, he didn't get involved?"

"He's alone."

"Where's this coming from?" Tommy asked tilting his head.

"Her."

"She said that?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and she's right. I might not get hurt by having one night stands, by having nothing permanent but I don't fall in love that way either." Tommys mouth fell open.

"You love Laurel right?"

"What? I mean... I..."

"You know I'm right." Tommy sighed.

"Yes I do but it's complicated."

"But it's worth it isn't it?" Tommy stared off into the distance his eyes glazing slightly.

"Yes... Seeing her face light up after having a bad day and I made her smile, comforting her, holding her... Just being with her... Yes it's all worth it."

"But Felicity she's worth so much more than me."

"Wait? You don't think you're good enough?" Tommy asked.

"Look at me Tommy; she doesn't deserve a guy who has zero past with commitment, who had a substance problem... Who will more than likely mess things up..."

"Oll-"

"No she deserves a guy who can give her the future she deserves. A guy who she can wake up in the arms of, who appreciates the smell of her shampoo as he holds her tighter. A guy who'll support her, who'll let her be the independent woman she needs to be but knows when she needs to be taken care of... She needs a guy to be her equal... She needs a partner, someone who can make her smile with just the touch of a hand, make her laugh and notice the way she scrunches her nose, how when she's really eager or flustered she babbles, or when she's being serious she can't look you in the eye..."

"Oliver it sounds like-" The waitress sliding their plates in front of them stopped their conversation.

"Anything else I can get you boys?"

"No thank you." Tommy replied and she scurried off. He glanced at Oliver who was merely poking the food with his fork. "Oliver I think, maybe you deserve her more than you-"

"Tommy please." He looked up at him then, and never had Tommy seen him look so vulnerable yet guarded. "Can we just drop it?" Tommy nodded tucking into his food.

* * *

Felicity couldn't bring herself to open the article, instead she busied herself with work, avoiding every single thought of it. She kept finding herself hovering on the Starling Star website, it was open in her tabs teasing her, but she couldn't bring herself to open it.

Several hours later, the frustration of a project gone wrong she found her curser on the website, and she was just about to open it when her phone rang. She thought it would be Oliver yet again, but to her surprise it was an unknown number. Hesitantly she answered the call.

"Hello." An unknown male voice said.

"Hello?"

"Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes this is she."

"It's Ray."

"Ray?"

"Ray Palmer, Oliver's friend."

"Oh Ray! So you do I exist?" She teased.

"Yes, Yes I do! I mean Oliver told me Thursday but he meant Tuesday, always so unorganised that man." He chuckled down the phone and on instinct she laughed, forcing the chuckle out of her. The Oliver she knew was that unorganised was he? "Anyway since Oliver messed this up last time I thought I'd best deal with things myself."

"Oh right and?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" She took a deep breath her eyes landing on the computer screen. She was thinking about Oliver, _why did he matter? He'd made it perfectly clear what he thought._

"When?" She asked.

"How about tonight? I'm flying in later for business so... Tonight?"

"Wait you're flying in?"

"Ah yes... I own a helicopter..."

"How the hell do you own a helicopter?"

"Because I bought one, it makes travelling to business meetings a lot less tedious." She could hear him let out a soft laugh.

"Wait... Oh my god you're Ray Palmer... As in Ray Palmer of Palmer technologies? You're that Ray! The one who is making leaping advances in technology?"

"One and only." He replied. "And I'm presuming you are _the_ Felicity Smoak who Queen Consolidated has a lot of its business to be thankful for." She felt the blush creeping upon her.

"Well I mean... I enjoy my job."

"So do I." He replied instantly. "So tonight, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds fine."

"Where are we going?"

"I know a pretty nice restaurant, so dress to impress." She shook her head. "Well see you tonight Felicity."

"See you tonight Ray." She hung up placing her phone down. Abruptly she deleted the tab for the article, not even giving it a second glance. She didn't need to see it, she didn't need to. She had other things to worry about.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the restaurant as busy as usual as Oliver manned the bar. He watched as couples ate together, laughing and joking, as aged couples gazed into the others eyes, as first dates nervously chatted. He was serving the singles that preferred to sit closest to the bar when Diggle stood beside him.

"John." Oliver said. He knew Diggle was unhappy with him, knew he would break his neck if he hadn't been so invested in the business.

"Oliver." John replied grabbing himself a soda from the fridge. "So breakfast with Tommy..." Oliver turned to look at him then.

"You mean the breakfast that turned into 20 questions and "you look like hell" speech?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. Anyone else would be intimidated when Oliver did that but not John Diggle he was a force all of his own.

"Well its true man you do look like hell."

"And I deserve it." Oliver turned back to the customers, taking their orders and Diggle naturally fell in sync beside him as they served in tandem.

"You know when I heard that you'd hurt her... I thought you'd had sex with her, that she was just another _conquest_ on that long list of yours." He sighed then. "But you look more like a man who slept with a woman, and I mean no funny business just held her and something changed..." Olivers eyes went wide. Diggle gestured for the other barman to take over and they headed to the office.

"Dig..."

"No listen, you genuinely look like a guy who realised he'd rather lie in bed holding that woman than have sex with any other." Oliver dropped into his chair his head resting on the back of it.

"She was ill and she was crying, she just wanted someone to hold her... To comfort her and I... I couldn't say no." Oliver whispered closing his eyes, his hands covering his face.

"So Merlyn was right? You do have feelings for her."

"I didn't know... Not until after." His arm went up. "But I don't deserve her Dig."

"What?" He heard his voice rising. Oliver sat up straighter.

"What sort of future and life can I offer her? I can't ever keep up with her intellect, my track record with commitment is pretty much self explanatory and I'm an addict... I could relapse." His voice dropped then. "I could... destroy her and I don't want that, I want her to have an uncomplicated future... sith someone better than me." Diggle stared into his eyes, noting his expression the clarity of his feelings written plain as day on his face but also the fear.

"Listen to me Oliver... And listen to me good."

"Dig-"

"No okay? I have watched you turn your whole life around, watched you hit hurdles and never falter... You just kept going. And yet here you are telling me the reason Felicity deserves someone better, but maybe _you are that_. I mean look at your life now, you aren't that reckless teenager anymore Oliver and you most certainly aren't that drug addict. Have you even thought about using again?"

"No..." He said it slowly.

"Even though you're clearly going through hell?"

"No because... I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't let her think it was her fault... And she would you know." Diggle smiled softly.

"She's like a baby sister Oliver and you a brother. And I know I warned her off of you."

"Rightly so."

"But I've seen the man you've become around her, the man I've always seen, the man who cares so deeply and selflessly for others, the guy who gave up on love but had his heart opened."

"Diggle..."

"No man, she... She brought that light out of you, the one that shines, well when you were with her it used to shine so brightly."

"I just... I hurt her Diggle and she isn't answering my calls, she'll never forgive me after everything with her dad... I pushed her away and just because you think these things doesn't mean she does."

"All you can do is try Oliver-" Diggles phone ringing stopped them dead in their tracks; he quickly pulled it out and answered. "Hey, what? Are you okay? Are you sure? No I'll be right there, yes I'm on my way, no Oliver will understand right bye, and I love you."

"Everything okay?"

"Lylas having contracts, but they think it's just Braxton hicks..."

"Go." Oliver said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"You're child is more important, go and keep me informed."

"Of course." He bolted out the room with a smile before he rushed back in throwing a copy of the Starling Star across the desk.

"Huh?"

"Give it a read when you have time." He nodded as Diggle once more ran out. He unfolded the paper in front of him just about to turn the page when a loud smashing sound and grunts could be heard. He grabbed the paper folding it under his arm before he rushed out to the bar.

* * *

Oliver had been rushed off his feet since Diggle left; he'd had to call in extra staff just to keep up with the sudden interest in his business. It was later in the night when he noticed Laurel perched on a stool by the bar.

"Guys I'm having a break you can handle it." He said as he left the kitchen where he'd been cooking after the chef called in sick. He headed over to Laurel sitting beside her as she nursed a white wine.

"Hello Oliver, I see you've done really well for yourself." She gestured around the room.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"It's been a long day, and I agreed to meet Tommy here."

"Oh you did." Oliver said leaning against the bar surveying the entire place.

"So where is he?""I'm not 100% sure."

"Ah probably something business related came up."

"Maybe..." She shook her head before she turned to look at him. "I mean business always comes first right." She sighed.

"Not always and especially not with Tommy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some things in Tommy's life are more important than business and well you're one of them." She laughed.

"I doubt that very much Ollie."

"You really have no idea do you?"

"No idea about what?"

"About him and you..." She blushed.

"Tommy and I are just friends." Oliver shook his head.

"Ah yes _friends_."

"Talking of which I guess Felicity really is something else isn't she?" Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing she's the one who brought all the business in here today." He sat even straighter.

"I literally have no idea what you are talking about Laurel."

"Oh Oliver please." She said gently slapping his arm. He stared at her with a confused look on his face. "You really don't know do you?"

"No!" He said spinning to face her.

"The article in the Starling Star?"

"Wait..." He jumped from the stool rushing around the bar to grab the newspaper Diggle had thrown at him earlier. He pulled it open across the bar where Laurel sat; he opened it to the second page, stopping short seeing a picture of Felicity smiling in work attire sat in a chair. He glanced at the article then at Laurel.

"See what I mean?" She said waving around. "She spends most of the time talking about you and this business..."

"I had no idea she did this." He said blinking.

"I think my favourite part is there..." She leant over pointing to a particular paragraph.

 _ **I: So you've made it pretty clear you two are friends, you've told us all about his business but do you not know about his past? Have you not seen the pictures?**_ _  
F: I don't need to.  
_ _ **I: And why is that?**_ _  
F: Because Oliver has told me about the past, about how he felt, what he regretted and he does regret things. I don't need to see pictures, I don't need to know every little thing about his past because... Well... It's Oliver, the man now, not Ollie the immature playboy, which I know. He's the man that spent an entire day with me to make sure I wasn't ill, who took me out for a picnic, which by the way he cooked. Cause yep Oliver is one hell of a cook. Anyway yes... I don't care about Oliver's past mistakes, yes they were bad, and he feels guilty, and yes they helped make him into the man he is today. But it's the man today who I... I care about, who I believe in...  
_ _ **I: Are you sure you're only friends?**_ _*Felicity laughs*_  
F: Oh yes totally platonic, platonic as we can be... But I'm not his way back into the company, as far as I'm aware Thea (his sister) wants to head the company, not that Oliver isn't capable, clearly from running his own business he is but Thea and Oliver's passions are different. Hers is for the business, for carving her own position in the family company whereas Oliver's is for food, for making his own money. Verdant is so under rated, he's made a fantastic life out of nothing and the man he is, the man he's become... Well that's the kind of man I could fall for, I don't mean Oliver himself! Oh my god, stop me! *interviewer laughs* Sorry I ramble but no Oliver's a good guy, one of the best I know and he doesn't need a way into the company he's happy as he is.

Oliver blinked looking up at Laurel.

"You don't seem so happy anymore Ollie."

"I... I pushed her away." He blinked again rereading.

"Well maybe you ought to go fight for her."

"But I'm not... She deserves better." He whispered.

"Really? That's what you think?"

"Laurel look how I treated you..."

"Stop right there... Look, we weren't right for each other, we were young and naive, and just too comfortable to change things. But look at what she said, she believes in the man you are now, she cares about the man you are now and you're someone she could fall for... FYI that means she's probably already fallen." Oliver's mouth fell open.

"I... I don't know what to do."

"So you aren't denying you actually feel something?"

"Laurel..." He pleaded letting his head drop.

"Tell her how you feel, talk to her... Be completely honest, you seem to be good at that with her."

"But what if-"

"Stop, Oliver this life is filled with what ifs, every choice, every day so just take the leap and do what makes you happy for once." Oliver smiled then as he glanced to see Tommy heading towards them a massive spray of flowers in hand.

"I think maybe you need to take your own advice." He nodded his head in Tommys direction and her gaze followed, a beaming smile spread across both their faces as they he walked closer.

"You look gorgeous Laurel." He leant in kissing her on the cheek and she blushed.

"I'm just wearing a work suit."

"You could wear a bin liner and you'd still be the most beautiful woman to me." Her mouth fell open, as she glanced up at Oliver. He smiled mouthing _I told you_.

"Excuse me guys I have... I have somewhere I need to be."

Oliver stood nervously at the door, he'd tried calling her several times on his way over to hers but there was no answer. So here he was stood outside her door mustering the courage to knock. With an unsteady breath he knocked hard, he heard voices and then a groan before the door opened revealing Roy.

"Oliver?!" He sound a little bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am... Is she in?"

"Errrmmmm I don't know what you want, but I... Errrr." He opened the door to reveal Thea sat on the sofa glaring at him.

"Ollie! God damn it I'm a grown woman! How did you even know about Roy?"

"I didn't... I wasn't even..." He stared between the two. "You're seeing Felicitys brother?" She groaned then shaking her head.

"No, I... We just met." Roy said rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yes which was actually going well till you showed up!"

"I wasn't here because of you."

"You weren't?" Thea frowned.

"I wanted to talk to Felicity... I... I wanted to apologise." Thea's eyes widened as she smiled.

"She isn't in man." Roy said.

"Where is she Roy? I need to talk to her... desperately."

"Geez I'm sorry, she's on a date."

"Oh." Oliver said his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Oh I see." He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of disappointment lay heavy on his chest. The thought of another man getting to know her intimately hurt him more than he had ever known it would. He could see Thea frowning, rising up to, he presumed, console him but he didn't want that. He took a step back.

"I should be going..."

"Ollie."

"No it's okay, I messed up." They stayed in silent as he left the room closing the door behind him. He stood there completely and utterly lost, when his phone rang in his pocket.

* * *

Felicity was sat awkwardly in Rays town car, their date hadn't been the most disastrous she'd ever had but Felicity was feeling disappointed. He was a nice enough guy; he was completely besotted with her. He knew all about doctor who, had one of the highest IQs she'd ever known (other than herself of course), he loved his job knew all about the tech she did, he was practically a Disney prince with his charm, and the whole tall dark and handsome thing. But something wasn't right, something felt like it was missing.

Most of the night felt like he was trying to persuade her to join his company, offering her a vice president position because a talent like hers should be appreciated in a new and upcoming company rather than an old one that would drag her down.  
She had frowned at that telling him it was about improving what she had, about being the best at the job she had and that QC had the charm and appeal she loved. She had then declined his offer and the date took a nose dive from there. She rambled and so did he, she spilt wine down his very expensive suit and had been sick on the helicopter ride he had insisted on after.

Now here she was sitting beside him in silence, her phone in hand ignoring all Oliver's calls.

"Thank you for this evening, Ray." Felicity finally spoke.

"My pleasure, I'm sorry about the helicopter ride." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry about the suit." She gestured to him. He smiled.

"It's fine, nothing a good cleaner can't get out." She nodded sadly, Oliver's name once more onscreen. She grumbled ending the call. "I notice Oliver seems to be quite insistent in calling you." She stared up at him wide eyed.

"You were looking at my phone?"

"Just your screen, it's a little hard to miss with the constant ringing."

"I... He's... He's just... He's nothing."

"Well clearly he's more than nothing Felicity." She didn't look at him as she felt herself starting to get annoyed. Her phoning ringing caused them both to look down this time Diggles name on screen. She answered without hesitation.

"Diggle? OH MY GOD! Congratulations! Yes I'll come right now... Yep okay bye!"

"Everything okay?"

"Is it possible you could take me to the hospital?"

"Yes of course..."

"My friends had their baby!"

"Oh wow!"

"Yes, so yes I need to go see the bundle of joy!"

"Of course, we're not actually that far."

"Thank you, Ray." She smiled softly, staring into his eyes and her mind wondering to Oliver. _Damn it! She couldn't even have a normal date without thinking about him_.

* * *

Oliver rushed to the hospital after getting Diggles call he couldn't help himself. He needed to remind himself he wasn't truly alone, and to get his mind off Felicity. He was not expecting to walk into the Diggles hospital room to find Felicity there holding their new born baby in her arms. His heart hammered in his chest as the only thought rushing through his mind was how much he wanted that. For the first time in his entire life he wanted a future, a family, he wanted that commitment, wanted to prove to her and only her he could do this. Diggle and Lyla were watching him watch her, and she was completely oblivious to it all. Diggle walked over to Oliver clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming man." Felicitys eyes snapped up to his then, the brilliant smile on her face faltering slightly as she looked nervously away.

"He's beautiful." Oliver said taking note of the blue blankets the baby was wrapped in.

"Thank you, it's amazing. He's only been here about an hour but it's like my whole universe has changed." Oliver glanced at Felicity again as she handed the baby back to Lyla.

"Congratulations man." Oliver said and the pair embraced in a manly hug.

"Thanks dude, come on hold him." Diggle pulled him forward scooping the baby up and placing him gently in Oliver's arms. Felicity was staring his leather jacket causing his muscles to bulge as he cradled Diggles son. She tilted her head, her mind completely lost in the moment of Oliver holding something so precious, the way he looked so at peace but so unsure, all she wanted was to wrap her arms around his but she couldn't, he didn't want that. She smiled shyly as he handed the baby back to Lyla.

"I... I should be going guys." She gestured to the door. "Congratulations, and well, I'll be back tomorrow once you've had some rest so... Yes bye." With that she practically ran from the room.

"Go after her." Lyla whispered.

"She had a date..."

"Can't have been much of one if she ended up here." Diggle added. "Go!" He said pushing his back.

Oliver caught up pretty quickly, jogging after her his hand slipping around her wrist stopping her in the hospital hallway.

"Felicity." She span around pulling from out his grasp.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"I went to your apartment."

"And?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"And say what Oliver?"

"Sorry."

"Is that all you wanted? Is that what this is about! Some sort of guilt?"

"No, I mean I feel guilty but... You deserve better than me Felicity."

"What I deserve is someone who isn't afraid to be happy with someone, to be with _me_."

"My past Felicity... It... It's not the best... And I was so scared of hurting you." She shook her head.

"Well you did hurt me."

"I know... But if we got together, and I became the guy I was back then... You don't deserve that." He whispered and she shook her head in disbelief. "But you... You wrote that article, you believe in me, you don't care about my past, you like, _liked_ the man I am now and... You did that article for me?" She nodded, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"A wise person once told me that if a guy wants to be with you, he will make it happen no matter what."

"That's true." He whispered.

"But when I _literally_ threw myself at you, _you_ did not want to make it happen." He took a step closer to her, the gap between them diminishing.

"Here's the thing about that, I got so used to keeping myself at a safe distance from all these women and having the power, that I didn't know what it felt like when I actually _fell_ for one of them." Her mouth fell open. "I was so scared of hurting you... I just _I didn't know_." He stepped even closer; a small smile appeared on her lips before disappearing with a shake of her head.

"Look I just went out with your friend Ray, he might be what I need right now. No drama, he calls, he does what he says-"

"But I can do that too."

"But you didn't!" Her neck stretched up to look into his eyes. "And that same wise person told me that I am the rule, that I have to stop thinking every guy will change, that I have to stop thinking that-" Suddenly his hands grabbed her cheeks as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Felicity." He whispered as their lips finally joined together. His hands never moved as their lips moved in sync so gently, both their hearts racing as her hands slipped to his wrists to steady herself. Slowly their lips pulled apart, lingering so close, just barely touching but sharing the same breath.

"I'm the exception." She finished with a smile. He pulled back staring into her beautiful blue eyes, his hands never leaving her face as he gently ran his thumbs over her cheek bones.

"You are _my_ exception." He leant forward once more and she closed the gap this time. Her hands went between his arms wrapping around his neck as his dropped around her waist pulling her flush up against him, deepening the kiss right there in the hospital hall both finally giving into their feelings.

"Finally." Diggle whispered as he stood in the door way watching the pair before he turned back to Lyla who was smiling even brighter.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it, this is the final part to the story... I can not thank you all enough for your patience, for your support it has been amazing and it's been one hell of a ride taking a film and tv show I love and reworking them... so ENJOY and goodbye for now!

3 months later

Felicity was stood in Oliver's kitchen tossing the salad exactly how he had said as he easily glided from one thing to the next. She smiled softly, watching him with appreciation as his muscles moved and how at peace he truly looked there.

"You're staring." He said not even looking at her, the corner of his lips twitching up.

"What and you don't stare at me whilst I sleep?" He looked up then.

"Well I can't help it that I wake up earlier than you, plus I get to appreciate the view now." He winked playfully as checked the lamb in the oven.

"I'm just appreciating the view too." She replied staring at his ass. He laughed then as he closed the door, throwing the oven mitts to the side and wrapping his arms around her. He slowly placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"You're remarkable." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Thank you for remarking on it." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "You aren't too bad yourself mister." She winked and he smiled. She saw the moment his mind started to wander back. "Nope, no..."

"What?"

"You _aren't_ going there." He shook his head because of course she knew him so well. "You know I lo- care about _this_ man." She placed her hand over his heart. "He's proven I can trust him, so stop it I'm not going anywhere, because well I'm _yours_ and I don't want anyone else." His mouth fell open slightly as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist.

"I'm yours too." He whispered as he slowly placed his lips to hers, she opened her mouth to him deepening the kiss when a knock at the door caused them both to pull apart.

"I'll get the door whilst you work your magic." She gestured to the kitchen and he laughed. She opened the door with a giant grin.

"Hey!" Chimed the entire group.

"Oh my god, I mean all of you at the same time WOW!" She opened the door wide. "Welcome come in." Diggle and Lyla came in first pushing a sleeping Andy, closely followed by Thea and Roy, then Sara and Nyssa, then finally Tommy and Laurel. "Can I get anyone anything to drink? Can I take your coats?" Felicity asked.

"Girl we know where everything is." Thea said hanging hers and everyone's coats on the coat rack by the door. Tommy made his way into the kitchen straight to the fridge.

"Who wants beer?" He asked. Diggle and Roy nodded.

"I'll get the wine." Laurel said with an easy smile.

"So that's beers for Dig, Roy, Sara and Nyssa." He handed them over as the guys made their way to the massive table in the living room, the sofas having been pushed to one side. "You want a beer Oliver?"

"Yes please man." He tossed him a beer before heading to the table. Laurel grabbed the bottles of wine placing them in the centre of the table before pouring out the drinks.

* * *

They all chatted and ate; Oliver delivered an absolutely fantastic meal, the entire group having had a lovely evening. They all had turns holding Andy when he was awake and Felicity's heart still hammered when she saw the baby in Oliver's arms. All of the couples sat side by side, leaning into the other, all blissfully in their own bubbles but also a part of this bigger family. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist pulling her into his lap. She smiled at him, her heart still racing every time. He smiled back; thankful he finally had the woman of his dreams.

"We have an announcement to make." Sara said softly. The whole group fell silent turning towards her and Nyssa who were sat hand in hand. "As you know I... Errrr I managed to change my life around and it was thanks to this lady right _here_." She glanced at Nyssa lovingly. "And well... I want to spend the rest of my life with you and shout it from the roof tops that I love you." The group chuckled softly. "So Nyssa will you marry me?" Nyssa's mouth fell open, her normally stoic expression softened.

"Of course my beloved, of course." She leant forward capturing her lips and the group cheered and shouted their congratulations. Roy's arm was slung around Thea's shoulders as she cuddled further into his side. Laurel was leaning into Tommy's side his hand on her hip, the two smiling lovingly. Oliver tightened his grip on Felicity he was completely and blissfully happy.

"Well we're thinking of moving in together." Laurel said quietly.

"No we _are_ moving in together." Tommy said pulling her closer, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"We're going to buy our own house, prepare for the future." He said proudly and Laurel blushed.

"Finally!" Oliver practically shouted. "It's taken you guys long enough to realise you're hopelessly in love!" Laurel blushed.

"Yes I love him!" Tommy's smile brightened it could light up the entire room.

"And I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

"Awww you guys all of us all loved up." Sara said gesturing around, her hand squeezing Nyssas.

"I think we're passed that phase." Diggle said glancing at Lyla. The group laughed, as she leant up and placed her lips on his.

"No we just got our shit together quicker than all _these_." The group laughed even harder then.

"Plus we aren't all at you guys levels." Thea said with a soft smile gesturing around the room.

"Neither are we." Felicity said softly. She felt Oliver freeze beneath her and she turned to look at him.

"Oh please you two can't keep your hands off each other." Thea said absentmindedly.

"No... I just meant we aren't really at the level of kids, or marriage, or moving in yet." She spoke to the room but stared at him his eyes looking saddened.

"You practically live here Fliss, I haven't seen you at home in months." Roy said with a cocky smile. Felicity blushed, glancing back at the group then back to see Olivers smile back in place, his hands squeezing her side.

"Do you want to?" He whispered. "Do you want to move in here?"

"I mean we've only been dating 3 months Oliver, we haven't even..." She stopped herself as she stared into his eyes. _Why was she doubting herself?_ She could see the fear behind his smile. "Yes, why not I mean most of my stuff is here anyway." She teased and he laughed, the whole group laughing too.

"I do love you." He said between chuckles and instantly she froze her laughter stopping abruptly. It hit him then what he had said.

"What did you say?" She asked cautiously. Oliver wasn't sure how to answer, the hesitation plain as day in her features. But he meant it, he loved her, he was in love with her and now he'd said it he needed to say it again.

"Felicity Megan Smoak I am hopelessly in love with you. I love you and I can't imagine a life without you no-" He was immediately cut off as her lips crashed onto his, her arms tightening around his neck her fingers brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Get a room." He heard Thea tease as Tommy wolf whistled. Slowly she pulled back first, her hand landing on his cheek their eyes locked.

"I love you too Oliver." She smiled softly. "I love you." She repeated slowly accentuating each word. His eyes glistened, his heart pounding as the flashes of a future he'd never thought he wanted flowed through his mind, of marriages, of houses, and kids, of long lazy Sunday mornings, of teaching their kids to cook, in seeing Felicity in a wedding dress, of her smile for the rest of their lives together. He saw her eyes reflecting his exact same thoughts, and they smiled at each other their fingers entwining as they turned back to the group. Everyone completely happy and things might not be as they are in fairytales, they might not always be happily ever after but they'd do it all together, good, bad, everything, hand in hand.


End file.
